Nuevo Mundo
by Gorath089
Summary: Un poder oscuro habita en el corazón de Naruto, en su dolor se mantiene la verdad que cambiara el destino del mundo. NARU/FEMKYUU
1. Sangre del inocente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**-"ABCD"- Demonios y Deidades hablando**

_**ABCD Demonios y Deidades pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_-"ABCD"- Nombres de Jutsus y Técnicas

* * *

_

Nuevo Mundo

1.- Sangre del inocente.

* * *

Unos ruidos se escucharon de aquella solitaria noche, los sonidos de cansancio de aquella persona llenaban el lugar de extraña incertidumbre, por un momento el cantar de los insectos y las criaturas nocturnas se detuvieron dejando un mortal silencio el cual petrificaría el alma de aquellos débiles de corazón.

Los pasos de aquel pequeño niño se perdían en esa aislada zona de entrenamiento de los más poderosos Shinobis, sus ojos llenos de miedo continuaron buscando aquella inexistente protección que tarde o temprano tendría que aparecer.

Su pequeño corazón retumbaba en aquel solitario terreno, tratando de calmarse sin algún éxito en eso, una vez mas las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus pequeños ojos al sentir el frió toque de la muerte tan cerca.

"SAL DE AHÍ DEMONIO"-Un grito enfurecido se escucho a una distancia corta, pronto de entre los árboles las luces de antorchas y demás objetos punzantes comenzaron a tomar forma en la oscura noche.

-"¿Dónde esta?"- una voz desconocida hablo mientras con gran ira tomaba un gran sorbo de alcohol.

-"hoy es el día en el que terminaremos el trabajo del Yondaime y vengaremos a nuestras familias"- exclamo otra voz con gran orgullo.

Mas gritos de ánimo ante la muerte brotaban de todo el lugar, los festejos y las risas nauseabundas causadas por el éxtasis y el alcohol dominaban a esa jauría de salvajes ignorantes que perseguían al inocente.

El niño rubio una vez mas comenzó a avanzar hacia un rumbo desconocido, sus ojos azules mostraban la fría esperanza que no dejaba de existir en su corazón, dentro de el sabia que pronto esos misteriosos ninjas enmascarados lo salvarían después de algunos leves golpes… siempre lo hacían.

Sin embargo eso nunca llego…

Unos profundos ojos rojos admiraban la agonizante escena que estaba por comenzar, una sonrisa malvada broto de su difuso rostro al ver como el niño fue comenzando a ser rodeado por los aldeanos para el ataque sorpresa.

-"es hora…"- La misteriosa figura susurro mientras solamente un grito en medio de la oscuridad daría inicio al comienzo de una nueva era que cambiaria el curso del mundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llego a su preciada aldea lo primero que deseo fue ver su preciado libro, esa gran y compleja obra literaria que había creado su alumno pervertido, recargarse en su cómoda silla y olvidar las grandes tensiones que provocaban entablar tratados con las aldeas importantes.

Sin embargo cuando llego a la torre del Hokage no esperaba ver a su escuadro de ninjas mas leales con expresiones serias y perturbadas, el miedo se podía distinguir asta en los enmascarados que evitaban a toda costa mirar a su líder de frente.

-"ANBU dime que esta sucediendo"- sin perder el tiempo Sarutobi interrogo al mas cercano de sus hombres, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

-"Ho-hokage-sama… es el niño Uzumaki… el fue atacado"- cuando el Shinobi pronuncio las ultimas palabras el mundo pareció detenerse por completo y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hospital de Konoha.

-"Hokage-sama espere"- los gritos de sus ninjas no pudieron detener a Sarutobi y no tuvieron mas opción que seguir a su líder.

A grandes velocidades no tardo en llegar a su destino, el Hospital General de Konoha estaba completamente devastado, las grandes fracturas del lugar dejaban ver su deterioro, las ventanas destrozadas así como la mayoría de sus complementos, eso era clara obra de las multitudes de aldeanos que seguramente pensaban atacar al niño.

Las puertas de la entrada se azotaron bruscamente cuando Sarutobi entro con rapidez y miro con angustia y furia a las personas que se encontraban en el área.

-"¿Dónde esta?"- un grito de exigencia sorprendía a los recepcionistas que se asombraban del tono del mas gentil y amable de los Hokages.

-"El demonio esta en el segundo piso"- una mujer de edad avanzada dijo con asco ganándose una severa mirada de Sarutobi, pero el no podía darse el lujo esta vez de reprender a sus ignorantes aldeanos así que corrió hacia la habitación del chico.

Al ser un uno de los mas grandes shinobis de sus tiempos había visto y hecho los mas crueles actos por el bien de un pueblo, había matado, torturado, obligado, humillado y demás de cosas terribles a sus enemigos, pero a pesar de todos sus años como un ninja frió y sin emociones, no pudo evitar sentir las lagrimas salir al ver la escena delante de sus ojos. En una cama cubierta de sangre, un niño de no mas de 5 años, recostado en una aparente muerte lenta.

No pudo evitar llorar por el niño y su estado. El niño tenía la apariencia de un prisionero de guerra, las heridas de su cuerpo eran perturbadoras, su cabeza estaba claramente abollada por los golpes, la mayoría de su cabello de oro fue arrancado desde el cuero cabelludo, las cortadas en su rostro y las marcas de quemaduras.

Su cuerpo fue en un estado critico, la piel de su pecho fue arrancada y quemada, sus costillas, columna y brazos rotos, marcas de puñaladas en su estomago, algunas suturadas y chorreando de sangre.

Sus piernas en igual estado de sus brazos y más espeluznante fue el hecho de que faltaban pedazos de tejido muscular casi llegando a sus muslos.

Pero sobre todo fue la mirada sin vida de sus ojos que miraban al vació al ritmo de su débil respiración, lagrimas corrían del pequeño en un estado de inconciencia, su mandíbula rota se movía débilmente pronunciando incomprensibles palabras.

Sarutobi se derrumbo frente a la cama del hospital, sus puños se cerraron con ira y golpeo el piso con sus fuerzas provocando que la mayoría en el hospital temblara en ese momento.

-"¿Por qué?..."- El Hokage susurro lentamente mientras intentaba en vano contener su dolor –"¿Por qué sucedió esto?..."-

-"Hokage-sama"- sin esperarlo una voz interrumpió sorprendida la dramática escena. El hombre en la puerta vestía de blanco y con unas grandes gafas que trataban de mirar el diagnostico del muchacho en vez de su líder.

Con la mayor de sus fuerzas el Sandaime se levanto y miro con seriedad al medico delante de sus ojos, esa persona era uno de sus mejores y honestos médicos que se encargaban del cuidado del pequeño rubio.

-"dime su estado"- el tono triste y serio de Sarutobi confirmo el hecho que no tenia tiempo para explicaciones largas.

-"bueno… no voy a mentirle, como puede ver su estado es igual a como se ve, la mayoría de sus huesos están rotos y algunos de sus órganos vitales fueron destruidos, hemos hecho lo posible para curarlo y asta cierto punto lo conseguimos… sin embargo lo mas grave fue el hecho que el estuvo despierto todo el momento que sucedió a causa de alguna droga"- El medico comento en voz baja causando que el Hokage ampliara sus pupilas por la impresión.

-"Su poder de regeneración fue lo necesario para evitar la muerte… pero a causa de ello su sufrimiento fue mayor"- Sin esperarlo el medico camino suavemente hacia el ojiazul y lo movió con suavidad revelando una horrible marca en la espalda del chico.

-"me temo que algunas de las cicatrices no pudran curarse a causa que la mayoría de su poder de regeneración se centro en las partes importantes e incluso en estos momentos lo sigue haciendo, esto hizo que algunas de las marcas tomaran molde en su cuerpo tomándolo como parte suyo… dudo que allá algún tratamiento a corto plazo o largo plazo"- Fue en ese momento que Sarutobi rompió en agonía al ver la brutalidad de los actos del pueblo que conocía.

En su espalda estaban grabados los Kanjis que perseguirían por siempre su mente, dos símbolos tallados en su piel con algún objeto de metal caliente o jutsu especializado de tortura, el daño era visiblemente irreparable… eso ya era parte de su cuerpo.

Los Kanjis que siempre le recordarían al niño lo que todos veían en el… el Kanji Akuma (demonio).

El Sandaime se acerco lentamente al joven que consideraba su propio nieto, miro con tristeza la cicatriz en su espalda y apretó los puños al sentirse tan estupido al dejar que semejante barbaridad le sucediera a un niño.

-"perdoname Naruto… Kushina, Minato les he fallado"-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Un pequeño niño rubio caminaba dentro de esas alcantarillas deterioradas, la expresión en su rostro era espeluznante, a pesar de estar sonriendo una macabra visión mostraba que simplemente no había vida en esa persona.

Naruto Uzumaki, una vez un niño con deseos de ser respetado y proteger a su pueblo, ahora no era más que un muerto en vida, un simple cuerpo que vivía por el simple hecho que sus funciones vitales no cesaran.

Los pasos del rubio se detuvieron al encontrarse finalmente en una gran cámara, el no se inmuto por el hecho que el lugar dejaba sentir un ambiente de maldad y muerte, de hecho la sonrisa y sus ojos sin vida parecían brillar mas y mas por lo que sucedería.

Al acercarse a las gigantescas barras metálicas no pudo evitar admirar el pergamino que tenia la palabra "sello" en el y se acerco lentamente para tocarlo. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver que de la nada unos grandes ojos rojos sangre se manifestaron repentinamente observándolo.

**-"¿Quién**** se atreve molestar al gran Kyuubi no Kitsune?"-** Una poderosa y maligna voz comenzó a sonar en el recinto.

**-****"****así que mi carcelero me honra con su presencia****…"-** la gran bestia dijo con gran arrogancia, sin embargo su voz se debilito cuando vio a su carcelero con mas detenimiento.

Un niño humano solamente, pero su aspecto causaba un pequeño temor en la bestia de 9 colas. Dejando de un lado del cuerpo del niño que tenia aspecto al de las criaturas muertas en vida, fue su macabra sonrisa que causo que el bijuu mas poderoso tuviera miedo por primera vez en su existencia.

-"¿con que tu eres la razón por la cual todos me odian?"- el rubio comenzó a hablar con una voz llena de alegría perturbadora –"creo que tendremos una larga charla…"-

Naruto no dejo de sonreír mientras una extraña aura azulada y pútrida comenzaba a rodearlo causando un miedo indescriptible en el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

Fin del cap.1

* * *

**N.A.-**Hola a todos de nuevo y para los que no me conocen me presento… yo soy GTH089 y estoy a su servicio.

N.A.1.- Bueno… que puedo decir, desde que escribí el primer Naruto/Femkyuubi mi mente no dejo de producir ideas para una nueva creación, así que me gustaría presentarles esta nueva obra.

N.A.2.-He de decir que me cuesta trabajo escribir algo con la suficiente valor para admitir que es bueno, como dije antes y ahora mismo, yo no soy un gran fan que ha visto los capítulos del anime y ha leído el manga un millón de veces.

Yo soy solamente un joven que aprecia y admira las obras de los autores, no he de negar que me gusta el anime y el manga, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para vivirlo al máximo (tampoco digo que sea malo, yo a veces desearía vivir de anime).

Pero aun asi cuando trato de hacer algo, siempre me he de asegurar en que me estoy metiendo y busco la información suficiente para no meter la pata… solamente espero no equivocarme en algunos términos y tramas que se puedan presentar.

N.A.3.- En esta historia yo tratare de poner mi mejor empeño y añadiré algunas cosas que me producen duda, no esta demás decir que en algún momento pondré algún personaje de otra serie para darle fuerza al fic (puede ser que sea como personaje secundario o principal, tal vez solamente una referencia de sus habilidades en otro personaje, no se...).

N.A.4.- Como han de imaginar ya, este fic es de un Dark Naruto, pero lo pondré con nuevos poderes y distintos golpes dramáticos para llevar algo coherente (no se por que pero me gusta cuando Naruto se da cuenta de lo mal que lo trata Konoha y decide destruirla).

N.A.5.-Como pareja principal pues claramente será un NaruFemkyuu, pero en algún momento pondré algún tercero, cuarto o tal vez quinto personaje inmiscuido( esto no sera un YAOI).

N.A.6.-Bueno… tratare de proporcionar información útil y no duden en preguntar si tienen dudas, por lo mientras tendré que decir que los primeros capitulos son de Naruto a la edad de 5 años y luego no se que pasara.

Asta la proxima

_Por un mundo que puede expresarse en una simple hoja en blanco…_

GTH089 fuera…


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Hola este es mi primer fic en esta sección y por favor disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Demonios y Deidades hablando**

_**ABCD Demonios y Deidades pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_-"ABCD"- Nombres de Jutsus y Técnica

* * *

_

Nuevo Mundo

2.-Primer encuentro

* * *

Cuando esos ojos fríos y llenos de misterio se posaron sobre la gran bestia nunca hubieran imaginado el desenlace de esa inminente confrontación de ese panorama mental…

El Kyuubi no Kitsune mostró su gran sonrisa arrogante al ver a su carcelero, ese pequeño mocoso de no mas de 5 años de edad, rubio y de ojos azules, la misma figura de aquel hombre que aprisiono su existencia, su apariencia manifestaba su estado actual al que fue sometido por la gran horda de repugnantes humanos.

Kyuubi había visto toda la dramática escena, la brutalidad del ataque del pueblo hizo que de su ser brotara la gran sonrisa de satisfacción, además de una gran cantidad de recuerdos de sus aventuras de hace cientos de años en el pasado, cuando aun podía aterrorizar a humanos, criaturas y demonios, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos de sangre y poder.

Sin embargo no podía dejar morir al muchacho, por más que detestara a la raza humana, tenia razones por la cual "proteger" al humano. Todo era culpa de esos dos "insectos" que osaron usar su poder y encerarla en esa prisión.

Pero a pesar de todo termino siendo derrotada en una forma que ni ella lo esperaría, siendo apresada y unida con este humano por el resto de la vida de su vida mortal, eso significaba que también perecería tarde o temprano.

Mucho antes había escuchado historias de viejos demonios que relataban los "retos" que se enfrentaron cuando comenzaron su lucha interminable con los humanos, esas historias en las que a pesar de estar en desventaja los demonios lograban manipular a sus contenedores al ganar su confianza y romper su mente.

Otra sonrisa salia del Bijuu al ver la suerte que tenia, su carcelero parecía insignificante e inútil, un alma en pena que estaba destrozada ya en vida y su mente no tardaría en derrumbarse. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era ofrecerle un trato y después abrirse paso a través de su patética voluntad.

Lo que no esperaba Kyuubi es que no todo saldría como lo esperaba…

**-"asi que mi carcelero me honra con su presencia"-** Kyuubi hablo arrogante mientras veía como el rubio comenzaba por fin a manifestar alguna emoción por ver a semejante demonio frente suyo.

El niño volteo lentamente causando una impresión escalofriante a la bestia, el bijuu hubiera esperado a un repugnante humano muriendo de miedo ante su presencia, pero en este caso una sonrisa y unos ojos azules llenos de demencia pasiva.

-"¿con que tu eres la razón por la cual todos me odian?"- el rubio comenzó a hablar con una voz llena de alegría perturbadora –"creo que tendremos una larga charla…"-

El ojiazul comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la enorme reja que contenía al más poderoso de los demonios sin inmutarse por el resentir rugido dentro de la prisión.

**-"¡Humano asqueroso!, ¿acaso no sabes a quien le estas hablando?, yo soy el Kyuubi no Kitsune, el domino mas poderoso de todos los tiempos"-** el demonio rugió lanzando un ataque que atravesó la reja los suficiente con el motivo de asustar al humano aprovechando que el sello estaba debilitado por el estado de la mente del niño.

Una vez mas el niño solo pudo sonreír y levanto su brazo al momento que la garra estaba por hacer impacto, causando que estas dos se encontraran.

Un gran rugido de dolor broto del Kyuubi al tocar al humano, su garra retrocedió rápidamente mientras veía con horror como su pata comenzaba a sangrar y quemarse al mismo tiempo que rastros de una extraña energía azulada y oscura desaparecían de sus heridas.

**-"¿Qué me has hecho humano?"-**La bestia grito mientras se retorcía de dolor ante esa extraña sensación que muy pocas veces en su vida había experimentado. Nunca antes en su existencia, ni si quiera cuando combatió contra los mas poderosos humanos y demonios había sufrido un dolor semejante, se podría decir que se burlaba de los esfuerzos de los combatientes, pero esto era irreal.

**-"respendeme…"-** Kyuubi una vez mas exigió solo para caer al suelo por una extraña y poderosa sensación de presión que rompía su cuerpo.

La vista del zorro se levanto con dificultad para ver a su carcelero el cual se encontraba justo enfrente de las rejas, aun mantenía esa escalofriante sonrisa de demente, su cuerpo había cambiado sin previo aviso mostrando una manifestación de su estado físico actual el cual era mas de un muerto viviente, su cuerpo brillaba con esa delgada aura azulada pútrida, pero lo que mas le aterro fueron sus ojos los cuales a pesar de ser terribles y fríos, estos ya no parecían ser los mismos.

Ahora esos ojos comenzaban a mostrar leves fracturas en el color azulado, unas pequeñas líneas blancas apenas perceptibles, dejaban mostrar una extraña sensación de horror formando algo parecido a un vidrio impactado en la que podía ver su alma.

-"callate…"- el rubio dijo lentamente mientras miraba la misteriosa aura que lo rodeaba, completamente fascinado por lo que había logrado nada mas con su voluntad. Una vez mas el joven camino hacia la jaula donde veía con extraña diversión como la bestia intentaba en vano moverse para matarlo en el primer intento.

-"bien… ahora que tengo tu atención… dime donde estamos"-el niño ordeno mientras el bijuu lo veía con odio.

**-"estamos dentro de tu mente… es algo que llaman "panorama mental"-**el zorro contesto esperando que su carcelero bajara su guardia para atacarlo olvidando por completo lo que sucedia.

-"vaya… nunca lo hubiera imaginado, por un momento pude a ver jurado que estábamos en el infierno"- el rubio medito un momento solo para ser sorprendido por la otra garra del demonio, sin embargo su reacción no fue diferente.

Otro grito del zorro broto al sentir su garra quemarse al tocar al humano, una vez mas retorció de dolor al sentir que uno de sus miembros comenzara a destruirse lentamente por razones desconocidas.

-"veo que no entiendes maldito zorro… bueno, si esto es mi mente supongo que por lo menos debes mostrarme un poco de respeto"- los misteriosos ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre la bestia para ver como su prisionero comenzaba a rugir de nuevo con una mezcla de furia y dolor.

Kyuubi no pudo más que tratar de resistir esa nueva experiencia al que fue sometido, el dolor comenzaba a cubrir su existencia, su piel, sus huesos, su carne comenzaba a quemarse, romperse, desgarrarse y caerse, no podía comprender como sucedía si no tenía un cuerpo físico real.

Lo que parecían ser minutos para el mundo real, fue horas para la mente del rubio, solamente podía ver como el mas poderoso ser terrenal sufría delante de sus ojos, su cuerpo debilitado comenzaba experimentar lo mismo que la bestia, recreando cada escena de ese día en el cual fue torturado y casi asesinado. Ambos seres, el prisionero y el carcelero sentían en cada gota de su ser el dolor y la cruel experiencia de no morir, sin embargo el rubio aun mantenía su sonrisa haciendo caso omiso del dolor, sin saber que la lagrimas brotaban de su rostro al recordar lo sucedido.

**-"basta…"- **la débil voz del zorro se escucho en la prisión, mas que una orden parecía una suplica desesperada.

-"que pasa Kyuubi… pensé que te divertías con el sufrimiento"- Naruto comenzó a reír infantilmente aun cuando las lagrimas de su rostro comenzaban a tornarse oscuras y densas.

**-"por favor… duele"- ** el bijuu dijo con dificultad tragándose su orgullo ante la cruel sensación al mismo tiempo por primera vez en su vida las primeras muestras de lagrimas en sus ojos se faltaban en su pelaje ensangrentado.

El niño comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la jaula de la bestia sin notar que el pergamino que contenía al demonio se fracturo ligeramente.

Sin temor alguno se acerco al demonio que yacía derrumbado en el suelo de la jaula, la sonrisa del muchacho desaparecía lentamente mientras veía como las lagrimas del demonio recorrían y manchaban su pelaje.

-"puedo ver que nunca antes habías sufrido en tu existencia… ¿verdad Kyuubi?"- la mano del niño comenzó a acariciar lentamente la suave piel del demonio –"tan suave…"-.

**-"maldito seas humano… si lo que quieres es matarme hazlo de una vez…. elimíname de tu mente, prefiero morir a vivir con la humillación que acabo de recibir"-** el zorro dijo lentamente sin poder mirar fijamente a su carcelero.

Naruto vio con seriedad al demonio y comenzó a alejarse de la jaula con indiferencia, solo para detenerse antes de cruzar por donde había llegado.

-"no voy a matarte Kyuubi"- el demonio no podía hacer ningún movimiento sin embargo se sorprendió ante estas palabras –"yo no tengo nada contra ti, esto que acaba de suceder fue por tu falta de respeto, por tu deseo egoísta de vivir dejando que masacraran mi cuerpo… para dejarte en claro que a mi nadie me puede controlar"-

-"pero gracias a ti me doy cuenta lo que en realidad son los humanos, no mas que criaturas asquerosas que corrompen con su ignorancia, codicia, mentiras, obsesión y estupidez"- Naruto volteo ligeramente para mirar al zorro que lentamente se ponía de pie para ver a su carcelero.

**-"¿entonces que es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Acaso quieres mi poder?"-** el Kyuubi dijo con ira y miedo pensando lo peor.

-"yo no quiero nada de ti… solamente quiero que no te entrometas en mi camino de la verdad"- los ojos de la bestia se abrieron al ver que en la espalda del niño comenzaba a brillar de una extraña energía oscura que comenzaba a formar el signo de los kanjis de la palabra demonio.

-"les mostrare a todos que no soy tu y no necesito tener tu poder Kyuubi, ni el de nadie mas para demostrar al mundo quien soy"- Naruto dijo con autosuficiencia –"no seré como esos bastardos con ambición de poder, destruiré al mundo con mis propias manos, recibirán su castigo sin importar lo que hallan hecho y con mi esfuerzo les haré ver lo insignificantes que son…"-

-"pero no soy tan estupido como para esto hacerlo solo, por eso te ofrezco el poder ayudarme en esta tarea, considero que tu odias a los humanos tanto como yo y tu apoyo seria un gran aporte"- El zorro se quedo pensativo al oír estas palabras y fue interrumpido antes de rehusarse.

-"No tienes que contestar en este instante, pero he de decirte que tu libertad depende de lo que contestes"- Con esto Naruto se fue alejando de la prisión, dejando a un muy agotado zorro que cayo inconsciente en su jaula por lo sucedido.

-"Descansa… Kyuubi"- La sonrisa de Naruto una vez mas se formo en su pequeño rostro, dejando que al mismo tiempo mas de esa misteriosa y desconocida aura maligna lo rodeara por completo al introducirse en lo mas perturbador de su propia mente.

-"por que a partir de ahora formaremos un nuevo mundo…"-

* * *

Fin del cap.2

* * *

**N.A.-**Hola a todos de nuevo y para los que no me conocen me presento… yo soy GTH089 y estoy a su servicio.

N.A.1.- Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, y espero que sea de su agrado.

N.A.2.-He de decir que me cuesta trabajo escribir algo con la suficiente valor para admitir que es bueno, como dije antes y ahora mismo, yo no soy un gran fan que ha visto los capítulos del anime y ha leído el manga un millón de veces.

Yo soy solamente un joven que aprecia y admira las obras de los autores, no he de negar que me gusta el anime y el manga, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para vivirlo al máximo (tampoco digo que sea malo, yo a veces desearía vivir de anime).

Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

N.A.3.- Apuesto que hay muchas preguntas como ¿Qué es ese misteriosos poder? ¿Cómo Naruto puede lastimar al Bijuu más fuerte y someterlo? ¿Cómo puede pasar la celda de Kyuubi si esta protegido por el sello? Y muchas mas, pero se resolverán con el tiempo

N.A.4.- Si se preguntan por que edite o quite por completo la escena de la tortura de los aldeanos hacia Naruto, hay un motivo especial que le dara tramas diferentes en cuanto lo use.

N.A.5.- Este Fic contara con Multi-parejas para Naruto, asi que acepto sugerencias y peticiones, pero estas tienen que concordar con la mentalidad nueva (fria, rencorosa y malévola), así que si tienen una idea envíenla con una pequeña razón por la cual debería estar en el harem y yo juzgare y adaptare en la historia.

N.A.6.-Doy gracias a todos por leer mi historia, ya que veo que tiene mucha aceptación, las actualizaciones dependerán de las opiniones que manden para así manejar el fic a su gusto.

Hasta la proxima

_Por un mundo que puede expresarse en una simple hoja en blanco…_

GTH089 fuera…


	3. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**-"ABCD"- Demonios y Deidades hablando**

_**ABCD Demonios y Deidades pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_-"ABCD"- Nombres de Jutsus y Técnica_

* * *

Nuevo Mundo

3.- lluvia…

* * *

_Aldea de Konoha 2 años después…_

El sonido de los relámpagos comenzó a amenazar al tranquilo pueblo de Konoha, las oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo asta donde la vista daba, un relámpago solitario cayo antes que las gotas de lluvia dieran su inicio.

Las solitarias calles comenzaron a llenarse de una pequeña capa de agua en sus suelos, los comercios comenzaron a cerrar por la próxima tormenta, las personas huían buscando refugio y otras parecía no importarle.

Sin embargo una pequeña silueta comenzó a formarse en una de las más descuidadas y peligrosas zonas de la aldea. Los pasos de un niño comenzaron a escucharse, tranquilos y con calma, sin importarle las pesadas gotas de lluvia.

No tardo mucho antes que aquel desconocido quedara en completa oscuridad gracias a la falta de energía eléctrica de la zona, sin importarle siguió caminando en la oscuridad, buscando algo de alimento.

Ocasionalmente los relámpagos eran suficientemente fuertes y brillantes para alumbrar su camino, dejando ver a un niño rubio de 7 años en uno de sus peores estados.

Naruto Uzumaki camino cautelosamente por las calles, rondando por los basureros de los restaurantes de baja salubridad, su mirada perdida buscaba ansiosamente ese preciado regalo que yacía en la putrefacción.

Sus manos sucias y pequeñas comenzaron a explorar aquel contenedor de basura, sin siquiera inmutarse de horrible y asqueroso hedor que brotaba de la carne y verduras pútridas, solamente sus sentidos estaban centrados en la búsqueda de alimento.

Su mirada rápidamente se poso en algunos productos de "reciente" caducidad, algunas verduras y frutas en mal estado, pero suficientemente buenas para el consumo humano.

-"no esta tan mal"- el ojiazul dijo mientras tomaba uno de los frutos podridos y lo metía en una de las bolsas de plástico del restaurante. Un gruñido broto de su estomago, el joven no pudo mas que hacer caso omiso de ello mientras seguía buscando en la basura.

Naruto miro su botín una vez ya terminada su labor, se levanto y camino por las calles de Konoha de nuevo. Una sonrisa salio de su rostro al ver todo desolado y vació, al no haber gente en las calles le hacia mas fácil conseguir los suministros para su vida.

El rubio sentía el agua recorriendo sus pies descalzos, esa agradable sensación de suavidad al pisar la tierra blanda y mojada, sentir el agua subir asta mas arriba de sus rodillas gracias a sus pantalones destrozados, las gotas resbalando por su pequeño cuerpo, el aroma de la tierra mojándole causaba gran tranquilidad.

La sonrisa del muchacho ocultaba algo más allá de lo que en realidad mostraba, algo más profundo e irracional, algo infinitamente espeluznante…

El joven se detuvo por un momento al ver que ya había abandonado la zona poblada de la aldea y había entrado en los principios del bosque. Concentrándose de no provocar el menor ruido posible el niño se adentro a lo desconocido.

Naruto aferro su botín contra su pecho, protegiendo su valioso tesoro, no faltaban en este lugar las criaturas como perros salvajes, lobos y demás cosas que intentaran arrebatarle su alimento o convertirlo en la merienda.

Sorprendentemente no hubo ningún problema en el trayecto y pronto a unos cuantas decenas de minutos de caminar pudo visualizar una pequeña casa construida de algunas cajas de cartón y laminas de metal, rodeadas por algunos árboles que sostenían la estructura aferrándola al suelo.

No era exactamente lo que podría llamar un hogar, sin embargo era lo único que parecía proporcionarle un refugio momentáneo. Al entrar dejo con cuidado sus alimentos en una esquina para proceder a sentarse buscando algo de calor.

El niño levanto la vista para poder ver mejor su "hogar" el cual no constaba mas de algunas telas sucias y rotas, unas pequeñas cajas que guardaban escasas posesiones, un pequeño tazón roto de ramen y sus recientes alimentos.

Cuando volvió su mirada a los alimentos miro con leve desprecio lo que había conseguido, no tardo en darse cuenta que su botín no había sido el mejor en días, solo el simple hecho de que se veían comestibles no garantizaba el hecho que lo eran.

Su alimento no constaba más de algunos panes mojados con leves manchas de hongos, cuatro manzanas podridas y un pedazo de carne en igual estado. Pero a pesar de su apariencia comenzó a devorarlas con gran disgusto.

El asqueroso sabor de sus alimentos no era muy diferente al de la comida del orfanato al cual había abandonado hace unos años, solamente la única diferencia era la seguridad de no estar envenenada.

Al terminar se recostó sobre el pequeño espacio y sus pensamientos vagaron sobre los sucesos de hace algunos años, en esos días no había entendido el por que de muchas cosas, ni el porque del odio irracional hacia el.

Esas golpizas, insultos, miradas de odio y asco, la forma en que lo trataban como basura o peor aun, como la escoria del mundo. Todo eso era parte de su antiguo ser, del ignorante e idiota que había sido al tener la esperanza de que el mundo le diera la fuerza necesaria para poder ser feliz y respetado.

Casi se podía reír por esas estupidas ilusiones infantiles, el querer ser Hokage fue una de ellas, esa idea era gracias a Sarutobi, la única persona que parecía quererlo en el mundo, pero la realidad era más cruel que sus sueños más inocentes.

No había visitado al viejo desde que salio del hospital, no lo miro a los ojos ni mostró algún sentimiento de reclamo o de ira, nada parecido… solamente se dijo que se alejara de su vida.

Desde ese entonces había pasado ya casi dos años, dos años donde descubriría muchas cosas sobre si mismo, de su existencia y lo que parecía ser su destino. El simple hecho de que fue el "sacrificio humano" por así decirlo, de un pueblo desconsiderado.

"_**¿Hasta cuando piensas aguantar esto?"**_

Una voz femenina hizo presencia en su mente con un tono de disgusto, sin embargo el rubio solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su "inquilino"

-"¿Por qué tan molesta Kyuubi-Hime?"- La voz del chico pregunto infantilmente mientras solo recibía un gruñido dentro de su mente.

"_**No te hagas el gracioso niño, tu sabes bien de lo que hablo"**_

-"no hay por que alterarse, de todas maneras no lograremos nada si nos enfadamos"- El niño hablo tratando de calmar al Kyuubi solo para recibir mas protestas de ella.

Con un suspiro Naruto cerro lo ojos y entro en un estado de meditación profunda

_**-escape mental-**_

Al abrir de nuevo sus parpados se vio de nuevo en las alcantarillas, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que había llegado este ya no era el mismo de antes. Los pasillos ahora contenían más y más tuberías, todas llenas de una extraña energía azulada pútrida y oscura, tan densa que se sentía sin tener que esforzase.

También los pasillos eran mucho más largos y profundos, siendo solamente iluminados por los propios flujos de energía constante, revelando las extrañas marcas y escrituras que se plasmaban en las paredes.

Naruto siguió caminando hacia su destino, la gran cámara donde había estado encerrado el Kyuubi no Kitsune, esta había sido remplazada ya, ahora en su lugar había un gran aposento de sencillo con las comodidades básicas, mas parecido a un fino templo que una casa.

Justo en medio de todo se encontraba una silueta de una mujer, al acercarse no pudo evitar ver con detenimiento la forma de su invitada.

De una gran figura y curvas mortales, piel cremosa y tersa, un busto de medida decente que haría morir desangrado a mas de un hombre, su hermoso cabello largo asta por debajo de la cintura, rojo como el fuego y sangre mismo, su rostro fino e hipnotizante, sus labios rosados y carnosos, su nariz fina y los ojos sangre.

Sin embargo su belleza contrastaba con las pequeñas características que tenia, como las nueve colas de zorro y las orejas, su uñas afiladas mortalmente, su Kimono negro con marcas rojas que daba la forma de un zorro, los colmillos que mostraba al hablar y sobre todo las marcas faciales que compartía con el.

**-"llegas tarde niño"-**La pelirrojo dijo enojada al ver a su carcelero.

-"lo siento Kyuu-Hime, tenia cosas que hacer"- el ojiazul puso una falsa sonrisa que no podía engañar al bijuu.

**-"si de eso ya me di cuenta, estabas vagando por los basureros buscando comida como un perro callejero"-** Kyuubi casi grito al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

-"¿no entiendo por que estas tan molesta?"-no paso mucho tiempo antes que el rubio riera por la actitud del bijuu al recordar lo mucho que odiaba la debilidad de los seres inferiores.

**-"tu sabes lo irritante que es ver que los humanos te siguen tratando como basura, no entiendo por que no has hecho nada para ponerlos en su lugar… no sabemos que es lo tengan planeado para ti… de verdad es frustrante estar encerrada dentro de alguien como tu"- **el demonio soltó un suspiro de enojo haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio sobresaliera mas tomando un tono de leve locura.

-"Nosotros dos sabemos que solamente ganaríamos sospechas del pueblo y una eventual muerte"-Los ojos azulados del rubio comenzaron a quebrarse dejando ver una pequeñas líneas blancas –"además… ya sabes que no pueden esconder nada de mi"-

Kyuubi vio por unos segundos esos ojos hipnotizantes, por unos instantes una sensación de temor paso por su mente al ver la expresión inocente del muchacho cuando sacaba a relucir su inexplicable talento.

-"¿Qué pasa Kyuu-Hime? Estas muy nerviosa"- Naruto rió entrecerrando los ojos unos instantes para agudizar su expresión y divertirse con las acciones de la zorra.

Kyuubi no respondió al instante, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no prestar atención a esa espeluznante visión del ojiazul, pero sin importar sus esfuerzos lo único que podía era recordar lo primero que sintió cuando vio lo que podían hacer en realidad.

_-Escena retrospectiva-_

Un estremecimiento pasó por el cuerpo del zorro cuando el rubio entro de nuevo a la prisión, después de su último encuentro el bijuu no podía olvidar aquella sensación de dolor y como era de esperarse no tenia intenciones de volverlas a sentir.

-"kyuubi, ¿ya tienes alguna respuesta a mi pregunta?"- La voz del niño se torno seria mientras su mirada se posaba en la bestia. El silencio reino durante algunos instantes, los sonidos de la respiración agitada del zorro eran los únicos que se escuchaban en el recinto.

**-"¿Qué sucede si me niego?"-** la voz de Kyuubi por fin se escucho con un tono de leve temor que pasaría inadvertido para cualquiera menos para el rubio.

-"como te dije antes Kyuubi, yo no haré nada, esta es tu decisión"- Naruto una vez mas hablo con un tono frió y espeluznante solo para ser seguidos de otros incómodos minutos.

-**"¿Qué es lo que ganas tu con esto**?"- ahora la expresión del rubio paso a una mas relajada y con algo de diversión miro de nuevo al Bijuu.

-"creo que la respuesta obvia seria que tendré a el mas poderoso aliado de mi parte"- La sonrisa del ojiazul –"veras Kyuubi, durante el ataque ocurrido por los humanos hace mas de 3 meses, mi cuerpo quedo en un estado de "muerte falsa", desde ese momento llegaron a mi varias cosas que son realmente interesantes"- Naruto se acerco a las rejas de la jaula y miro fijamente a Kyuubi.

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cambiar repentinamente tornándose levemente de un color azul oscuro, las delgadas lineras blancas cubrían en sectores el azul profundo, una delgada y profunda línea negra rodeaba la iris dándole una exótica forma.

**-"¿Qué es eso?"-** el Bijuu retrocedió al ver que los ojos del rubio comenzaban a cambiar como lo hicieron en la vez anterior y para evitar tales resultados de nuevo.

-"no temas Kyuubi… no se como explicarlo, pero después de nuestro "pequeño" encuentro de la vez anterior, me dedique a buscar respuestas en los lugares mas recónditos de mi mente"- La mirada del rubio se poso sobre sus manos que comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

-"creo que es mejor que lo veas tu mismo"- Naruto sonrió de nuevo al Kyuubi antes que sus labios comenzara a pronunciar unas débiles palabras –"_Tamashī no me_(ojos del alma)"-

De un momento a otro Kyuubi quedo en un estado de parálisis, las imágenes enfrente de la bestia comenzaron a cambiar abruptamente, la prisión y su carcelero habían desaparecido.

El bijuu comenzó a alterarse agitadamente mientras trataba de liberarse de ese extraño y misterioso poder, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Ahora se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

**-"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"- **el demonio grito solo para ser callado por un estruendo justo detrás suyo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a un hombre montado en un sapo gigante, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una cría humana, el humano pronunciaba algunas palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

Kyuubi reconoció al instante al hombre y sin esperar se lanzo al ataque con toda su ira, pero al llegar a el simplemente parecía que nada de lo que hacia surtía efecto. Pronto pudo comprender lo que pasaba y retrocedió para ver la escena.

Lo que estaba observando no era más que una imagen del pasado, justo el instante que ataco a la aldea de Konoha, en el instante que su mente pasaba por la transición del poder y sed de sangre, la locura y su incapacidad de controlar sus acciones.

El espectáculo no duro mucho antes que por fin el líder de la aldea termino por convocar al mas poderoso de los seres después del mismo Kami-sama, frente del zorro se encontraba la figura del shinigami, su aterradora apariencia podía perturbar a todo ser que lo viese, su increíble poder podía sentir en todo el lugar a pesar de ser solo un recuerdo.

Kyuubi sin poder evitar hacer algo vio como fue una vez mas sellado en el cuerpo de aquel humano, casi al mismo tiempo vio como el líder de la aldea quedo muerto al cumplir el trato con el Shinigami.

Lo que paso después era algo que no se esperaba, detrás del dios de la muerte una presencia oscura se formo tomando una apariencia borrosa y desconocida por la falta de precisión en los recuerdos de su carcelero, su apariencia no era mas que una sombra o una nube pútrida que no tenia forma.

La extraña y enigmática silueta detrás del shinigami se abalanzo sobre el propio dios solo para ser rechazado y enviado hacia la dirección donde el rubio y el recién nacido habían caído.

La inmensa cantidad de maldad y muerte salia del atacante ya introducido en el bebe, una voz confusa broto del aparente "Ente" que se introdujo al cuerpo del niño humano.

La misteriosa esencia dirigió su mirada al Shinigami que miraba perplejo al niño humano, este comenzó a pronunciar más palabras en una lengua muerte confusas e incomprensibles asta para el bijuu.

El Shinigami sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre el recién Jinchuriki, la mano del dios de la muerte se extendió tratando de tomar al niño, pero este fue rechazado por una esencia maligna y pútrida, la misma que su carcelero poseía.

Lo que parecían ser risas brotaron del bebé dormido, Kyuubi volteo a ver al dios de la muerte que solamente comenzó a lanzar una extraña marca que se incrusto en el pecho del niño a gran velocidad desde la gran distancia del dios.

Un sello extraño comenzó a tomar forma en la cría humana justo en el corazón, de un tamaño no mas grande del corazón del niño, formado por una extraña serie de símbolos que curiosamente le recordaban algo, sin embargo no pudo verlo con detenimiento.

Cuando todo término el aura pútrida se esfumo del pequeño Naruto, el Shinigami había desaparecido y varios seres humanos se acercaban al muerto y al bebé para llevarlos a otro sitio.

Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar de nuevo tan rápidamente que el Bijuu comenzó a esforzarse por mantener de pie, el extraño viaje era agotador, su respiración tomo una vez mas la calma cuando se vio en la prisión.

Kyuubi quedo en calma y pensativo, algo mas había sucedido en el ataque de hace siete años, algo que desconocía, lo suficientemente poderoso para no notarlo, lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler un ataque directo del shinigami y lo suficientemente maligno para causar un inexplicable y poderoso temor por esa presencia.

-"y bien… ¿Cómo te fue?"- la voz de Naruto se escucho provocando un sobresalto en la bestia.

**-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- **Kyuubi exigió a su carcelero, el viaje que había hecho era tan real que juraba que si de haber sido posible hubiera podido tocar esos recuerdos.

-"eso es algo que aprendí en estos últimos meses, yo lo llamo _Tamashī no me_"- el rubio dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad dejando caer una líneas negras de ellos que se deslizaban por su rostro.

-"me tomo un rato averiguarlo, pero después de razonarlo creo que se podría decir que poseo el poder para ver el alma de las personas y cosas, así como sus recuerdos"- Una mano paso por los ojos azules limpiando los restos del extraño liquido negro.

-"Lo malo de esto es que los demás pueden ver también los míos y pueden sentirlos en carne propia"- Kyuubi miro con detenimiento al humano, lo que había dicho no era lógico, la mayoría de los seres vivos compartían en su ser algo que podía ser denominado como el alma, algo que no podía compararse con el chakra humano o el Youki de los demonios, ese tipo de esencias solamente podían ser manejadas por la propia muerte y Kami, a excepción de algunos seres poderosos, asta podía admitir que le es difícil comprender lo básico sobre las almas, sin embargo no podía manejarlas a su gusto.

-"ahora dime lo que viste"- el rubio ordeno mientras tomaba asiento recargándose en una de las barras de la jaula.

-"**¿a que te refieres?, ¿acaso no ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos?"-** el bijuu dijo incrédulo solo para ganarse una sonrisa del rubio.

-"de hecho no… cada vez que intento ver lo que sucede soy rechazado después de que me convertí en tu carcelero… después de eso solamente son solo cosas borrosas, pensé que tu resistirías lo suficiente para ver el resto"- Naruto dio se levanto y camino alejándose de la jaula.

**-"podria decírtelo, pero después no habría nada que te impida romper tu promesa del trato"-** El rubio levanto una ceja por las palabras del zorro gigante.

-"creo que no has comprendido bien, yo no seria tan estupido para romper mi promesa, no estoy dispuesto a caer en esos asquerosos vicios humanos como el engaño o la mentira, yo estoy dispuesto a ser mejor que esas basuras y para ello necesito volverme cada día mas fuerte"- Los ojos del rubio se posaron en la salida una vez mas y comenzó a alejarse de la jaula.

**-"¿que es lo que quiere de mi **_**Naruto-Sama?- **_El bijuu contesto haciendo un obvio tono de ira y desagrado en las ultimas palabras.

Sin esperarlo el rubio volteo para ver al demonio, una expresión de seriedad oculto su falsa sonrisa y envió una gran intención asesina al Kyuubi.

-"creo que acabo de decirte que quería que te unieras a mi por tu propia voluntad, así que no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma… no voy a ser como los humanos que gobiernan y manipulan por la fuerza a sus compañeros… o están conmigo por su voluntad o están muertos, ¿he dejado en claro mi punto?"- Naruto volteo ligeramente para ver al Kyuubi con gran seriedad.

-"tomare eso como un si…"- Naruto se alejo lentamente, sin previo aviso la prisión del Kyuubi se transformo dejando ver un elegante alojamiento, estatuas de zorros y exóticos muebles y decoraciones, algunas barras metálicas doradas adornaban las ventanas y otras áreas representando aun la prisión al que estaba sometido el Bijuu y el pergamino del "sello" colocado en la cima de una estatua dorada de Kyuubi justo en su frente –"espero que esto haga mas cómoda tu existencia… Kyuubi-Hime"-

Al terminar su frase los ojos del Bijuu se abrieron de golpe, nunca hubiera esperado que después de tantos cientos o quizás miles de años alguien descubriera su genero con tanta facilidad. Había ocasiones en las cuales muchos la llamaron de esa manera, solo para ser muertos de la manera más cruel, pero su carcelero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

**-"maldita sea… ¿Cómo te enteraste?"- **el demonio rugió mientras una aparente vergüenza dominaba sus sentidos, lo único que esperaba era que no usara ese dato a su favor.

-"Cuando viste mis recuerdos yo también pude ver algo de ti… y digamos que fue algo que no me esperaba"- Naruto se volteo lentamente y camino asta no ser visto por la zorra que quedo sola en la elegante "prisión".

_- Fin de escena retrospectiva-_

Ya habían pasado un poco mas de 2 años desde que decidió aceptar la oferta de su carcelero, desde ese instante había tomado un leve interés en el comportamiento de la criatura humana.

A pesar de que había estado encerrada en toda la vida del niño, nunca llego a imaginar la compleja y espeluznantemente que era en verdad su mente, su forma de pensar era intrigante, siempre tomando cada acción con sumo cuidado, entrenándose mentalmente para las situaciones porvenir y siempre buscando superarse en sus acciones... algo paranoico por con justas razones.

Mas asombroso aun cuando había rechazado el poder del mas grande de los demonios en la tierra, solo para enfatizar que lograría conseguir su objetivo por su cuenta.

Los poderes del niño eran extrañamente intrigantes, era algo que nunca había visto en los miles de años que vivió en el mundo, a diferencia del cualquier otro humano el no tenia el sistema normal de Chakra en su cuerpo, todo su sistema era diferente con varias intersecciones donde su poder podía tornarse en diferentes maneras que los demás humanos.

El _Dākuōra_ (Aura Oscura) como el le gustaba definirla, le proporcionaba nuevas capacidades diferentes al del los humanos, algo que el admiraba con fervor ya que así se alejaba completamente de los seres que el aborrecía con el alma.

-"hey Kyuubi-Hime"- la alegre voz de Naruto sonó despertando al demonio de sus pensamientos.

**-"no te atrevas a interrumpirme cuando estoy pensando maldito mocoso"- **Kyuubi se acerco a Naruto para mostrarle una de sus miradas frías provocando que el rubio riera mas.

-"de verdad estas algo distraída hoy"- La mirada del ojiazul se encamino de nuevo hacia la salida cuando comenzó a caminar.

**-"¿Hey a donde vas?"- **La voz del bijou llamo al chico que sin dar mas explicación siguió caminando hacia la salida.

-"creo que hoy mejor entrenare mi cuerpo, la mente puede esperar por un día… además cuando estas pensativa no puedo obtener mucho de eso"- Un gruñido salio de la zorra al escuchar eso, ya que al no poder ayudarlo en el manejo de sus habilidades ya que desconocía la manera adecuada de utilizarlas, opto por enseñarle lo básico en los aspectos humanos como la escritura, lectura, historia y algunas cosas de igual utilidad por su falta de acceso de información, de algo le serviría sus cientos de años aprendiendo lo básico de los humanos.

_**-Fin del escape mental"-**_

Cuando los ojos del rubio volvieron a abrirse noto que la lluvia aun seguía en un punto medio, las gotas de agua caían pesadamente sobre el suelo, las hojas de los árboles rebotaban por el bailar de las gotas.

Naruto respiro lentamente mientras se levantaba tomando dirección al bosque fuera de su refugio. Una vez mas el frió sentir del agua llenaba sus pies descalzos, las gotas comenzaron a bajar por sus cabellos de oro aplacándolos en contra suyo, deslizándose por su rostro, ondeando por su sonrisa infantil.

No muy lejos de su hogar se detuvo y miro con detenimiento a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por la misteriosa atmósfera, sus sentidos se armonizaban con la naturaleza, dejando que fuera capaz de sentirla como parte de si mismo.

A pesar de estar en medio de una lluvia, el chico comenzó a retirar su maltratada y rota playera naranja para arrojarla aun lado. El chico entro en un modo de trance cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras reunía fuerzas para su entrenamiento.

El cuerpo del chico pronto empezó a empaparse, limpiando los restos de suciedad y sangre de su piel y dejando ver la verdadera figura del pequeño. Su cuerpo infantil mostraba claros signos de fatiga y malnutrición, los huesos y la falta de grasa le hacían tomar un aspecto de un muerto de hambre.

Lo único que resaltaba su aparente estado anémico era su pálido rostro dejaba ver los pómulos y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño por la paranoia de ser asesinado mientras dormia, sin embargo se podía ver las marcas de las grandes palizas y sufrimiento al que había sido sometido.

La respiración del chico se elevo mientras sentía las primeras gotas frías que se deslizaban por su espalda y precisamente sobre "las marcas" que tenia, aun después de 2 lagos años podía sentir el dolor en esa sensible área, tan real como si fueran recién hechas.

Fue en un momento a otro que Naruto abrió sus ojos de repente, su sonrisa desapareció y lanzo el primer golpe al frente, rápidamente tomo una postura de batalla, sus golpes comenzaron a sobre salir en varias direcciones, precisos y directos, reluciendo en la lluvia.

Cada patada y golpe contenían la fuerza del poder secreto, su mirada se poso en su objetivo imaginario, dejando que sus actos fueran mas una danza mortal. Pero cualquier persona que subestimara al chico no hubiera notado lo que realmente sucedía en el lugar.

Una vez mas un golpe en dirección hacia un árbol dejo ver una extraña marca en su tronco, el extraño ataque dejaba escapar una especie de golpe de viento, logrando que se obtuviera un daño a distancia, sin embargo esto no producía algún rastro de aire o Chakra elemental ni nada parecido, era como si simplemente el árbol se rompiera con el movimiento del chico.

-"dos metros…" Naruto susurro mientras observaba el árbol golpeado –"tengo que hacerlo mejor"-

La rutina continuo por largo rato, la lluvia parecía no detenerse, provocando que una leve visualización de los ataque del chico se notaran. Cada vez que soltaba un golpe, la onda expansiva interrumpía el flujo de la lluvia así como despejando la débil capa de agua de los suelos.

Por unos instantes la rutina se detuvo, la pose de ataque del niño se poso en una posición de defensa y miro su objetivo el cual era roca de tamaño de un hombre adulto. El rubio concentro un poco de su poder "_Dākuōra_" en su puño y salto sobre la roca con una velocidad sorprendente.

-"_Jūryoku panchi (golpe de grvedad)_"- El puño de Naruto hizo contacto con la dura piedra, la presión del lugar comenzó a elevarse, pronto su objetivo comenzó a quebrarse y finalmente estallo en pequeños pedazos y un pequeño cráter por causa de la presión al que fue sometida.

El rubio callo al suelo, las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuerpo siendo confundidas con las de lluvia, la respiración del niño se agito levemente. Naruto miro su mano la cual estaba destrozada por el tremendo ataque que el mismo había creado.

La sangre comenzó a filtrarse por sus dedos solo para desaparecer cuando el aura pútrida comenzó a curar sus heridas.

"_**hey niño alguien nos esta observando**_**"**

Sin previo aviso la voz femenina de Kyuubi se escucho en su mente.

"_¿Acaso es de nuevo ojos entrometidos?"_

Un recuerdo de aquella pequeña acosadora de ojos blancos vino a la mente del chico a la cual había llamado de esa manera al saber que casi siempre era observado por largos periodos de tiempo.

_**NO, esta es otra firma de Chakra diferente, una más poderosa**_

Casi al instante que Kyuubi termino unos pasos se escucharon cerca del lugar provocando que Naruto tomara una postura defensiva casi inmediatamente. Sin embargo en esta ocasión no era un Shinobi de Konoha o algún idiota aldeano que quería matarlo.

**-"de verdad eres impresionante Naruto Uzumaki"- **la misteriosa e imponente voz se manifestó delante del chico.

El rubio no se inmuto delante del desconocido y opto por mirar al sujeto. El hombre delante suyo estaba totalmente cubierto por una extraña ropa, su calzado muy diferente a los que usaban los ninjas, su cuerpo portaba una sólida y completa armadura de placas de un tono negro con bordes rojos como la sangre, algunas extrañas orbes cristalinas brotaban de las placas iluminando con una débil luz roja, su rostro tenia rasgos fuertes y sólidos, dos espadas enfundadas se posaban en su espalda, además de algunas marcas de batalla.

Su cabello largo se ondeaba por el poco viento que escapaba de los árboles repastando su oscuro tono, sus rojos ojos dejaban mostrar esa poderosa presencia suya, de sus ojos líneas delgadas negras brotaban por la piel en dirección hacia los pómulos, pero sobre todo lo mas característico de su persona era un tercer ojo en su frente, de forma alargada en vertical dando las mismas características que los otros dos, aun si no podía verse con detenimiento podía jurar que lo veían fijamente.

-"¿Quién eres?"- El rubio hablo finalmente al ver que no había intenciones de aquel sujeto por entablar una conversación.

**-"yo soy alguien que puede ayudarte"-** el sujeto dijo con satisfacción antes que la ultima gota de lluvia comenzara a deslizarse por las hojas de un árbol cercano.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 3.

* * *

Nota del autor: Nombres en japonés fueron traducidos y aportados por el fácil sistema de Traductor google, como lo dije antes y ahora yo no soy tan bueno en esto de los idiomas como algunos de mis colegas escritores y amigos cercanos… con trabajo yo hablo español y "mal español", así que cualquier reclamo es recibido, pero recordaran que simplemente opte por los nombre así por que suenan mas atractivos que en el idioma español y son mas fáciles de diferenciar.

Espero no ofender a nadie por mi ignorancia y agradezco su comprensión.

Glosario

_Tamashī no me_: literalmente hablando esto significa "ojos del alma", este poder sirve solamente para ver y sentir lo que ha vivido la persona con quien se ejecute por determinado tiempo, también sirve inversamente (se preguntaran por que no utilizar el "gan" como en los otros Doujutsu, lo mas simple seria que a Naruto no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con ser un Shinobi incluyendo el nombre de sus técnicas o poderes, hay otra explicación que se dará a conocer en los próximos capítulos).

_Dākuōra:_ "Aura oscura" es una tipo de energía único en su tipo totalmente distinto al Chakra humano y por lo tanto no apto para las técnicas basadas en ello, por el momento es desconocida sus funciones.

_Jūryoku panchi: _"golpe de gravedad" primera técnica nombrada por Naruto basada en el KI de los Shinobi, solamente que esta no solamente se limita a soltar la intención asesina al oponente para ejercer una gran presión que lo axficia, si no que lo concentra en un solo golpe devastador (mas detalles en capítulos futuros).

Bueno… espero que no sea demasiado fantasioso para su gusto, pero es mi historia así que esperare que mis ideas vayan acorde a la trama.

N.A.1.- Hola de nuevo y perdon por la tardanza, a mi en lo personal no me gusta pedir disculpas, sin embargo "gracias" a las recientes cambios en no podia abrir la pagina para actualizar el fic, un problema que me elnloquesio, pero afortunadamente despues de buscar por largo rato descrubri como hacerlo gracias a unos amigos.

Para todos aquellos que tienen problemas en actualizar lo unico que tienen que hacer es cambiar una dirección en la pagina de actualización de su historia:

Ejemplo:

/story/story_edit_?storyid

/story/story_edit_?storyid=

y esta listo para actualizar.

Espero que este dato les ayude a ustedes como me ayudo a mi.

N.A.2.-He de decir que me cuesta trabajo escribir algo con la suficiente valor para admitir que es bueno, como dije antes y ahora mismo, yo no soy un gran fan que ha visto los capítulos del anime y ha leído el manga un millón de veces.

N.A.3.- Gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic y espero que sea de su agrado.

N.A.4.- Se muy bien que publique una pequeña encuesta para una opción de Multi-parejas para Naruto y me sorprendí que muchos de los lectores optaran por una sola pareja que se centrara en "Naru/femkyuu" y he de decir que yo también soy partidario de ese término de una sola y simple pareja.

Asi que he optado por la interacción en esa pareja central, pero sigo con el motivo de expresar una idea en la mente corrupta del personaje.

Naruto en este fic es un ser que ha perdido toda la Fe en la raza humana y sus aspectos mas importantes, como el odio y el amor, pero aun así no puede negar su lado humano por mas vil que sea, esto lo hará caer en una serie de contradicciones obvias simples en todo momento.

Al no caer en la arrogancia de los seres humanos por su poder opta por ganar aliados, eso lo obliga a tomar un compañerismo, el compañerismo lo llevara a algún momento a tener sentimientos de unión a esa persona que negara y lo llevaran por un camino de conflictos.

Tal vez sea un enredado trama por parte de lo mental pero por esa razón abrí la encuesta de las multi-parejas, la demás trama dejara ver que pasos llevara el fic, si finalmente será un harem o una pareja solamente, asta entonces estará abierta la encuesta.

N.A.5- Tratare de dar una visión de la verdadera Konoha de aquí en adelante algo mas realista de la que todos conocemos.

N.A.6.- ideas y sugerencias serán aceptadas, por demás doy gracias a todos las personas que me leen y espero comentarios así como de mis demás trabajos, asta entonces los estaré esperando.

_Por un mundo que puede expresarse en una simple hoja en blanco…_

GTH089 fuera…


	4. Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**-"ABCD"- Demonios y Deidades hablando**

_**ABCD Demonios y Deidades pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_-"ABCD"- Nombres de Jutsus y Técnica_

* * *

Nuevo Mundo

4.-Confrontación

* * *

La misteriosa figura camino con gran seriedad hacia el pequeño niño delante de sus ojos, la mirada fría y sin sentimientos causo que el hombre soltara un leve gesto de diversión, dentro de si mismo sentía que por una razón eso seria "divertido"

-"¿Quién eres?"- La pequeña voz del rubio sonó tan helada como el hielo.

"_**no seas idiota, huye de ahí"**_

**-"Eso no importa humano, yo he venido a conocerte en nombre de mi maestro"-** El extraño ente clamo ganando un gesto de sorpresa del rubio cuando se avalazo sobre el después de terminar la frase.

Casi al instante Naruto cruzo sus brazos para bloquear la repentina patada voladora, su rostro tomo una leve expresión de dolor al sentir los huesos de su tórax comprimirse por el impacto.

Pero a pesar del dolor el rubio tomo la pierna del desconocido para torcerla en un ángulo que dejaría inhabilitado a cualquier persona normal, para su sorpresa en hombre giro al mismo tiempo dando vueltas en el aire para terminar soltando un poderoso golpe en el rostro de su victima.

El cuerpo de Naruto salio volando un par de metros para terminar chocando con un árbol, la pequeña mano del joven se poso en su quijada deformada, leves rastros de sangre brotaban de su boca. Con un movimiento rápido el sonido de un hueso fracturado sonó, lo cual significaba que el ojiazul había acomodado su mandíbula dislocada.

La mirada seria salía de su rostro al observar de nuevo a su atacante el cual se acercaba corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente. Rápidamente se levanto y tomo una postura defensiva y espero el momento oportuno para atacar.

**-"veo que tienes una gran tolerancia al dolor… eso lo hará mas divertido"-** el puño del atacante se dirigió a su objetivo pero este ya no se encontraba ahí sino que ahora estaba justo debajo de el.

-"_Osae eria (zona de presión)_"- el rubio hablo calmadamente poniendo su palma justo en el estomago del extraño, casi unos instantes después el atacante se encontraba en el suelo, sus manos se posaban sobre el verde prado, las gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse denso y pesado.

Naruto miro al hombre y ejerció mas fuerza en su técnica, el crujir del piso sonó en esos instantes, la naturaleza comenzó a ser aplastada por una presión invisible, un cráter comenzó a formarse en donde el guerrero misterioso yacía.

El chico comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo de la técnica, una invención que había surgido de su odio y su frustración reprimidos. Esa simple técnica basada en el expulsar el KI hacia el oponente e incrementándolo gradualmente, era el mismo principio del expulsar intención asesina aun contrincante, solamente que ahora tenia motivos mas perversos como aplastar al oponente asta la muerte o simplemente asfixiarlo.

-**"esto en verdad es divertido"-** la voz del sujeto sobre salio con un tono de alegría al mismo tiempo que parecía levantarse del lugar como si la técnica del niño no tuviera efecto alguno en el.

El hombre se acerco a Naruto con gran velocidad de nuevo y lo tomo del rostro con su palma entera, cambiando de dirección el atacante clavo al niño en el suelo generando grandes grietas en el suelo así como daños severos en el cráneo.

**-"¿Qué pasa niño, acaso ya te cansaste?"- **la criatura rió mientras sentía el calido gorgoteo de la sangre salir de las heridas del humano.

-"_Jūryoku panchi_"- los dos puños de Naruto impacto justo en el pecho del monstruo, el atacante sintió como sus costillas y algunos órganos internos se quebraban y explotaban, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar unos cuantos metros.

El cuerpo del sujeto cayo haciendo un ruido seco, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y nariz, la mano del tipo se poso sobre su pecho para solo sentir la marca de dos puños en el. Con gran dificultad se levanto y escupió sangre, una sonrisa de complacencia cruzo al ver que su armadura le salvo la vida.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía tratando de concentrarse, los golpes que había recibido dañaron su cuerpo en gran medida, su resistencia solo radicaba en el poder regenerar su estado de salud mas rápido que el de sus oponentes, pero aun así estaba vulnerable a ataque rápidos y poderosos, causados por el débil estado de su cuerpo infantil.

**-"en verdad eres alguien admirable, a tu edad ya eres mucho mejor que algunos a los que me he enfrentado"-**el ente comenzó a posar su mano delante suyo** –"**_**Kokushibyō**__** (Muerte Negra)**_**"-**

El rubio cayó arrodillado en ese instante, sus ojos no pudieron resistir mucho y se cerraron de golpe, sus músculos comenzaron a convulsionarse lenta y dolorosamente, cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse provocando que varios músculos y tendones se rompieran y desgarraran brutalmente.

El niño trato de resistir, sin embargo esa sensación desconocida lo dominaba, ahora ya no tenia el control de su cuerpo, solamente respondía instintivamente al sentir la experiencia.

**-"creo que me sobrepase un poco…"-** el moreno dijo viendo al humano morir lentamente, era impresionante la fuerza del niño y debía probarla por orden de su maestro, lo mas sorprendente era que a pesar de todo el niño humano nunca había gritado.

Varias imágenes pasaron por la mente del rubio, rápidas y dolorosas, todos esos momentos en los que había sido golpeado y torturado, despreciado por los mismos niños de su edad y casi asesinado por los mas grandes.

Vio como la risa perversa salía de los asquerosos habitantes de su aldea, llena de los peores sentimientos posibles, causando que el niño tomara mas voluntad de su única promesa que había hecho con el corazón.

"_**NARUTO LEVANTATE"**_

Una voz femenina sonó desde el interior de su mente, el la reconoció como la voz de Kyuubi, sin embargo esta se mostraba con algo de ira y preocupación.

"_**¿Vas a dejar que este sujeto se interponga en tus metas? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido tu objetivo en tu vida? ¿Ya se te olvido que vamos a tomar este mundo y a destruir todos los que se nos interpongan?"**_

Las rápidas llamadas de su inquilino sonaron en su mente. El rubio intento ponerse de pie solo para caer de nuevo por los daños tremendos de la técnica, sus brazos y piernas no respondían, estaba demasiado cansado para actuar.

"**ya veo… entonces eres solamente un simple humano… creer en ti fue una gran decepción"**

Los pensamientos del rubio se detuvieron instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras, sus latidos cesaron por unos instantes, para ser apretujado con gran fuerza. Las palabras de la zorra rondaban su mente con gran intensidad y no pudo más que ver las imágenes de ese momento en que creyó conseguir a la primera persona en que podía confiar de verdad.

**- Escena retrospectiva-**

Los gruñidos de Kyuubi se escuchaban en el gran y majestuoso salón, su mirada vagaba de frustración al ver a su carcelero siendo golpeado de nuevo por la turba de humanos, las risas de las asquerosas criaturas se escuchaban cuando veían la sangre del rubio correr por su cuerpo.

Había pasado un año desde el repentino cambio de la actitud del niño, durante ese tiempo solamente la interacción de ambos solamente había residido en el aprendizaje, nunca hubo realmente alguna interacción más que eso.

Sin embargo le molestaba el hecho de que la única criatura en el mundo que realmente respetaba por su determinación y sádicas metas, fuera golpeada como un perro, como un simple ser que merecía las peores cosas.

Siempre había pensado que los humanos eran estupidos y repugnantes, pero sus actos actuales eran mas que salvajes. Nunca le importo el hecho de que los humanos se matasen entre si incluyendo a su descendencia, la sola idea de sus costumbres le causaba risa, ellos eran simples seres inferiores.

Pero ella sabia que asta en el mundo de los demonios, la determinación y el poder eran signo de respeto, había reglas que impedían ha un demonio atacar a sus congéneres sin un motivo o razón valida, nunca mataban a alguien débil de sus congéneres pues no había necesidad de mancharse de sangre de los débiles, eso no era honorable y no era divertido.

Los demonios siempre competían para probar su fuerza, mataban y asesinaban pero solamente a quien era digno de ello, pero los humanos no les importaba si mataban a los débiles o a los fuertes, su ignorancia era capaz de nublar su juicio y destruir a todo ser viviente.

Ni siquiera dejaban que tuviera una muerte digna, ni tampoco podían ver que eso los llevaría a su inevitable destrucción.

-"**malditos humanos"- **el pelaje del demonio se erizo de la ira.

Su vista paso de nuevo a las imágenes del nuevo ataque, al parecer se había detenido gracias a la "rápida" acción de los patéticos ninjas humanos, pero su cuerpo yacía en el suelo sin signos de ser salvado o atendido.

Los pasos de su carcelero una vez mas se aproximaban al lugar, las marcas del daño se manifestaban en su forma mental, su mirada perdida reflejaba la ira contenida y su confusión.

Nada se dijo en varios minutos, el rubio se había detenido en medio de la gran cámara, leves temblores en su cuerpo comenzaron a manifestarse, sonidos salían de su boca, no eran muy claros para diferenciarse pero se podrían decir que eran de tristeza e ira.

-"¿Por qué?"- Naruto hablo pasivamente mientras su puño cerrado del cual salía sangre oscura y sucia -"¿Por qué no puedo matarlos?"-

-"Los odio… a todos"- Kyuubi vio como el humano comenzó a alterarse gravemente, sus expresiones mostraban una locura desenfrenada, sus extraños poderes causaban desastres en su mente que comenzaba a fraccionarse rápida y peligrosamente.

**-"niño tranquilízate"-** el gran zorro rugió solo para ser invadida del extraño poder del chico.

-"soy demasiado débil… me doy asco"- Unas lagrimas negras comenzaron a salir del niño que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

**-"callate"-** La zorra grito una vez mas mientras una de sus colas apreso a Naruto enviándolo con gran fuerza contra la pared.

Kyuubi se acerco lo más próximo al humano y lo apreso con más fuerza, el niño solo podía ver al zorro gigante mirándolo fijamente con gran ira en sus ojos sangre.

**-"escucha bien maldito mocoso, yo no estoy aquí para aguantar tus lloriqueos y menos para estar en primera fila para presenciar la caída del único humano al que respeto"-** Casi instantáneamente el aura pútrida de Naruto comenzó a quemar la cola del Bijuu pero este no la retiro a pesar del increíble dolor.

-"sueltame maldita zorra"- El ojiazul exclamo soltando grandes cantidades de energía que destruyan lentamente a su paso todo lo que tocaban.

**-"NO"-** la bestia rugió con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

A pesar de los minutos de lucha ninguno de los dos seres cedió, la curación rápida del Bijuu contrarrestaba la esencia corrupta del niño, ahora ambos habían quedado en un punto muerto, los jadeos y sonidos de ira del niño opacaba a los sonidos de dolor del zorro.

-"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es por evitar tu muerte?"- Naruto grito una vez mas solo para ver el rostro serio del Kyuubi

**-"por que no estoy dispuesta a ver como los grandes seres caen a manos de los asquerosos humanos, podré ser un demonio, pero te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría en tu misión"-** la voz profunda del demonio termino aun así el niño parecían no ceder.

-"entonces es por tu estupida promesa"- casi al instante fue presionado mas por el demonio iracundo.

**-"No seas idiota…. Es por que creo que eres el único digno de mi confianza, la única persona que podría compartir mi sueño en algún momento"- **Los ojos de los dos seres se cruzaron sus miradas por unos instantes antes de que el rubio comenzara a calmarse y reducir su enojo así como su incontrolada fuerza.

El niño finalmente cayo agotado sobre la cola del bijuu, su mirada quedo inexpresiva pero con gran seriedad. El levanto la mirada para ver a su inquilino y una débil sonrisa muy diferente a las demás que había puesto en su vida se mostró por primera vez.

-"yo no se que me paso… yo…"- Naruto comenzó a hablar para ser callado por el zorro.

**-"no te preocupes… después de todo aun lo único que te queda de los humanos son sus sentimientos y eso es lo mas difícil de superar"- **fue en ese momento que la cola del Kyuubi se enrollo jalando a Naruto y envolviéndolo en una suave y protectora cubierta. Naruto no dijo nada y simplemente se recostó en la extraña y suave pelaje del demonio.

**-"Se que te prometí ayudarte, pero quiero que sepas voy a castigar a todos los humanos por todo lo que te hicieron, no por que este obligada, sino por lo que lo deseo"-** Las palabras del demonio sorprendieron al niño que miro con extraño sentimiento a la zorra.

-"voy a liberarte…"- Después de varios minutos el ojiazul susurro lentamente –"aunque me cueste la vida te liberare de tu encierro y después haremos que este mundo conozca nuestro poder"- la determinación del chico causo que la sonrisa malévola del Kyuubi sobresaliera de su gigantesca presencia.

**-"¿lo prometes?"-**el bijuu dijo con cierto tono de alegría.

-"prometido"- fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes que el chico quedara acurrucado en el pelaje de la zorra durmiendo con calma por primera vez en varios meses aun con el dolor y la ira encerradas en su corazón.

**-Fin de la escena retrospectiva-**

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz, su cuerpo empezó a tornarse con un aura azul y pútrida, los daños en su cuerpo comenzaron a repararse de forma acelerada y brusca, la energía maligna comenzó a manifestarse rápidamente en su cuerpo totalmente.

_No… no soy como ellos, nada se interpondrá en mi camino para demostrar a todos lo que soy capaz de hacer_

Las marcas de su espalda comenzaron a brillar intensamente, formando los signos del Kanji Demonio en el, una sonrisa salio del misterioso atacante y el Kyuubi al ver una vez mas al ojiazul levantarse.

_Yo voy a crear un nuevo mundo y nada se interpondrá en mi camino…hice una promesa y la cumpliré cueste lo que cueste._

**-"sorprendente… mi maestro estará muy complacido con los resultados… creo que tendré que terminar esto de una vez antes que se salga de control"-** el ser dijo mientras a una velocidad increíble se acerco al niño y le dio un gran golpe en su estomago.

El aliento de Naruto escapo rápidamente de su cuerpo, provocando que sus cambios comenzaran a regresar a su forma habitual y cayera inconsciente antes de ver como su atacante se acercaba hacia el con una sonrisa malévola.

**-"definitavmente este el la persona que buscábamos desde hace tiempo"- **el extraño ser recogió al cuerpo medio muerto del chico para llevarlo a un destino incierto.

**-Lugar desconocido-**

-"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"- la voz del rubio sonó cuando vio el escenario caótico y apocalíptico, la destrucción y el sentir del ambiente daba por hecho que una gran batalla había o estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes.

Un sobre salto salio del niño al darse cuenta de que se encontraba flotando en el aire sin explicación alguna, evitando así los escombros de los bosques y praderas destruidas debajo suyo.

Casi sin esperarlo una explosión monumental ocurrió asta el horizonte, el azul del cielo comenzó a tornarse negro y tormentoso, las nubes grises y toxicas abarcaron todo lo posible tornando al mundo en una pesadilla.

Varios rayos comenzaron a caer en todas direcciones en especial en un sitio que parecía estar al otro lado de su visibilidad, a pesar de estar tan lejano Naruto pudo ver los rastros de la increíble pelea.

Sin si quiera poder evitarlo su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse hacia la confrontación. No pudo evitar ver que conforme se acercaba la cantidad de criaturas y monstruos de extraño y mítico aspecto se incrementaba.

Un pensamiento extraño paso al ver los mutilados y destrozados cuerpos de los seres, varios de ellos compartían la característica de ser un animal común en el mundo donde vivía.

Tigres, osos, aves, insectos gigantes, murciélagos, salamandras, sapos, perros, lobos, monos, gorilas e infinidad de más especies, también algunos que parecían ser, dragones, seres esqueléticos, gigantes, hidras, demonios y seres alados angelicales compartían el cementerio.

Pero esta escena sangrienta no parecía ser causa de una batalla entre si, la mayoría de ellos llevaban un símbolo que se podría definir como la alianza entre esas especies, algunos cuerpos que compartían características humanoides, tenían una armadura o fragmentos de ellas idénticas entre si.

No importa cuanto viajara el rubio se acercaba mas y mas a lo que parecía ser el fin del rastro de la matanza, el escenario cambiaba drásticamente, ahora a lo largo del bosque grandes cráteres y pisadas de diversas criaturas se manifestaban en el, las marcas de sus técnicas reflejaban al bosque infinito que perdía gravemente su terreno.

_**-"Hebunrīraito**__**(Luz celestial)"- **_Un grito de gran poder se escucho muy cerca del ojiazul, el cielo se volvió luminoso casi destruyendo la oscuridad del lugar para acabar pocos segundos después.

El cuerpo de Naruto de nuevo se movió hacia el sitio en el cual se podían visualizar la figura de por lo menos cinco criaturas gigantescas en medio del bosque, sobresaliendo y emitiendo un poder inimaginable, abrumadoramente indescriptible.

Al acercarse pudo ver con detenimiento a las criaturas, la primera que pudo admirar fue una gran ave que ardía en llamas, su colosal tamaño sobresalía de los demás, sus finas plumas anaranjadas dejaban escapar llamas exóticas, una larga cola de elegantes plumas se deslizaba violentamente, su mirada manifestaba poderío.

El siguiente ser tenía todos los rasgos de un dragón, un cuerpo enorme, placas negras rodeaban su cuerpo en todo lugar, picos dorados sobresalían de su espalda hasta el final de su cola, alas majestuosas, colmillos potentes resaltaban sus ojos color oro, dos cuernos en dirección hacia atrás daban el toque final. Se erguía sobre sus dos extremidades dándole un tono omnipotente.

El tercero era un humanoide, para se exactos un esqueleto rodeado completamente por una armadura de batalla de reluciente metal negro al estilo samurai, portaba una espada hecha del mas brillante material negro con un mango de hueso. Su cráneo era de alguna especie de antílope o toro, dejando salir unos pequeños cuernos con puntas peligrosas.

Cerca del esqueleto un demonio con forma de algún minotauro de roca se mantenía en pie con grandes heridas en su cuerpo. Sosteniéndose con sus dos extremidades traseras poderosas con pesuñas, cuatro brazos musculosos exageradamente se mantenían en una posición de batalla mostrando sus nudillos con púas en ellos, su cráneo igual a un toro portaba cuatro cuernos majestuosos, dos en su cabeza y dos por debajo de sus mejillas en dirección al suelo, para completar con un bozal de metal que mantenía su hocico cerrado.

Al último estaba la figura del ser que había ejecutado el ataque. Tres pares de alas blancas sobresalían del humanoide, su cuerpo mas humano que nada tenia una forma femenina, protegida de una armadura con signos y marcas celestiales, un gran escudo de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba destrozado a lado suyo, su arma era un cetro con una hermosa piedra dorada en el que levitaba brillando intensamente, usaba un casco roto que dejaba ver sus ojos azules y cabello dorado como el oro.

Los poderosos y gigantescos seres avanzaron de nuevo esquivando grandes ataques de energía oscura azulada y purpura, grandes explosiones abarcaban casi centenares de metros del suelo, dejando el paisaje en un cráter humeante con algunos rastros de vegetación muerta.

_**-"**__**Raijingusan(Sol naciente)"- **_Una lluvia de fuego cayo del cielo cuando el ave fénix agito sus alas sobre su objetivo.

Una misteriosa criatura esquivo el ataque con gran agilidad, su rugido causo gran conmoción en las entidades que luchaban en contra suyo, un ruido salio de sus ser que parecían ser risas de locura y poder.

_**-"**__**Sekai-kan(Juicio del mundo)"- **_la bestia desconocida rugió mientras un aura intensa comenzó a cubrir la zona donde se posaba el gran ave, el aire y la atmósfera se tornaron inestables y dañinas, el fénix soltó un fino gruñido mientras caía al suelo y ser atrapado por el dragón negro.

_**-"**__**Tenbatsu(Castigo del cielo)"- **_El ángel levanto su dedo índice en dirección del monstruo soltando un fino y poderoso rayo de energía.

Una explosión se escucho cuando el ataque impacto con su objetivo, una inmensa nube de humo de cientos de metros se levanto por encima del suelo. Fue entonces que la criatura salia de lugar caminando apaciblemente.

**-"¿eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?"- **el misterios ser hablo con paciencia, su figura se fue reconociendo mientras el viento despegaba el lugar.

De la oscuridad un majestuoso ser salio, esa extraña criatura dejaba escapar una poderosa aura pútrida y malévola. Su figura física parecía salida directamente del inframundo, el monstruo tenia una forma semihumanoide, cubierto por un exoesqueleto blanco, que cubría su cuerpo dejando partes expuestas como las uniones y el tórax de la bestia cubierta solamente por las costillas, así mismo las partes sin armadura mostraban los músculos sin piel de la criatura, su cuerpo era delgado y ágil, de largas piernas parecidas a un animal cazador para mayor velocidad, en la punta garras enormes, sus brazos igualmente largos tenían solamente tres enormes y finos dedos con garras afiladas, picos salían de sus hombros cubiertos por hombreras naturales de hueso, una cola creada de capaz flexibles de exoesqueleto parecida a la de un escorpión, esta bailaba sutilmente rechinando sus placas, al final de esta una enorme guadaña hecha de un metal misterioso y en medio de la mortal arma un ojo completamente abierto veía a sus próximas victimas con gozo.

El rostro de monstruo tenia leve forma humana, sin embargo mas alargada en el área de la mandíbula que sostenía numerosas hileras de dientes filosos, unos cuernos aplanados se alejaban de su cabeza alargada asta por debajo de las costillas en una forma curva que parecía tener el propósito de proteger la parte posterior del cráneo, debajo de esos mismos cuernos unos tentáculos negros como la noche se agitaban violentamente deslizando sobre su espalda como su fuera una extraña especie de peinado.

Pero sobre todo sus ojos daban un aspecto sombrío y siniestro, el iris completamente blanco con una pequeña pupila negra, al blanco natural que rodeaba de los orbes oculares se encontraba en un negro profundo que se extendía mas allá de los ojos rompiendo sus pómulos y mas partes del rostro en cinco grietas en forma de rayos.

**-"maldito seas, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?"-** El ave clamo con una ira incontenible solo para ser derribado de nuevo por una energía oscura y pútrida

El extraño ser comenzó a juntar su energía y lanzo una gran ataque en forma de sierra cortante hacia el gran fénix para ser bloqueado finalmente por el poderoso dragón.

El ataque se estrello de lleno en la dura coraza del dragón, sin embargo una enorme mancha de sangre corría por la delgada línea que había podido atravesar. El dragón cayo tendido mientras la herida comenzaba a formar grandes estragos en su cuerpo por el poder del monstruo.

De la nada un poder de Chakra dorado salio del dragón manifestándose en rápidas y finas espadas de viento que ocasión al agitar sus alas a gran velocidad.

_**-"**__**Kaze no ken(Espadas de viento)"-**_ Los rápidos golpes de viento dieron en el blanco ocasionado que la bestia sombría perdiera el brazo en el proceso.

La sangre oscura y viscosa se deslizo por la herida, una sonrisa pasiva salia de la criatura mientras esa misma masa viscosa formaba un nuevo miembro.

**-"****no pueden vencerme… ninguno de ustedes miserables bastardos"- **el monstruo comenzó a juntar su energía mientras arrojaba varias ráfagas de destrucción en forma de balas sin dirección fija **-"yo llevare a este mundo a una nueva era sin importar lo que se me ponga en mi camino"-**

**-"una nueva era he… ¿y por eso tuviste que matar a todos incluyendo a los inocentes?"-** el ángel reclamo hacia la bestia sin embargo esta se empezó ha reír sin prestar atención.

**-"est****a tierra esta podrida, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, todos los seres que la habitan deben morir para que todo pueda renacer de nuevo"-** El monstruo desapareció de su sitio y ahora se encontraba enfrente del demonio rojo que no tenia movilidad gracias a sus heridas.

Sin decir nada mas el ente levanto su garra en dirección del demonio herido, sin embargo el sonido del golpe se mezclo con el metal de un arma. El ser volteo a ver que ahora su oponente era el esqueleto guerrero.

Con un rápido giro de la espada el guerrero cortó a la mitad a la bestia, su cuerpo cayó en pedazos putrefactos que de inmediato se convirtieron en humo para aparecer de nuevo en frente de sus oponentes con una gran sonrisa.

**-"patetico… ¿esto es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?****... eh Shinigami"-** Casi al instante una presencia poderosa se presento delante de la batalla.

Una pequeña figura cubierta por un manto blanco apareció de la nada, su aspecto era aterrador, su piel muerta resaltaba su cabellera blanca con grandes cuernos, en su mano posaba un rosario con numerosas cuentas en ella, sus colmillos negros sostenían una daga, sus ojos mostraban la frialdad y odio hacia su enemigo.

El dios de la muerte no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente se limito a mirar a la bestia, su rostro se torno a uno más oscuro y tomo la daga que tenia e su boca dirigiéndola a la bestia.

Uno sonido incomprensible en una lengua muerta salio de la boca del dios de la muerte, el área donde se encontraba la criatura fue muriendo, los árboles, los restos de otras criaturas se pudrieron y secaron rápidamente, el aire se torno púrpura asta el grado que solamente se vio la silueta del monstruo.

**-"creo que ****será una pelea muy larga"- **la criatura se burlo del ataque del dios antes que volteara a la dirección donde se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio.

Por unos instantes sus ojos se cruzaron, un extraño cosquilleo cruzo por la columna vertebral de Naruto, una sensación de miedo y familiaridad, podría decirse que casi podía ver sus propios ojos en la bestia así como los suyos en el.

**-"****Una muy larga pelea…"-** la criatura salto unos cuantos de cientos de metros, su garra se abalanzo sobre su objetivo, pero antes que el niño pudiera ver el desenlace una sacudida lo saco de aquel aparente encuentro.

_**¡Niño despierta!**_ Una voz desesperada llamaba al niño con necesidad.

El ojiazul vio como su cuerpo parecía desaparecer de aquel extraño escenario, ahora podía mover a voluntad sus miembros agotados y heridos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para ver con dificultad donde se encontraba exactamente.

Podía ver las estatuas de oro con forma de zorros con nueve colas, los sirios que daban la iluminación tenue a la sala, las rejas forjadas que impedían el paso a su inquilino sobre el resto de su mente, sin embargo no había notado en que lugar se encontraba exactamente.

Naruto movió su cabeza levemente para sentir como su piel rozaba con algo suave, una piel de la más fina calidad lo cubría dándole calor y protección. Una sensación de calidez surco por su cuerpo entero, pronto unas delicadas manos se deslizaron por su pelo, dando hipnotizantes sensaciones.

Al levantar la vista vio a su inquilina sonriéndole dulcemente, ella aun no había notado que sus ojos se posaban en su hermoso rostro. La forma humana de aquella zorra de verdad era inexplicablemente atrayente, aun para Naruto que había dejado sus sentimientos de lado desde hace años.

-"estoy muerto"- el niño por fin se decidió ha hablar tomando al Kyuubi por sorpresa.

**-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-** el bijuu hablo tranquilamente sin inmutarse de la posición en que se encontraba o la manera en que tenia a su carcelero en su regazo ya que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

-"por que hay un hermoso ángel en frente de mis ojos"- ahora el rubio reía al ver que sus palabras por primera vez hicieron efecto en la orgullosa y testaruda zorra.

Leves marcas de color rojo se mostraron en las mejillas del demonio, mas un leve temblor de causa desconocida, un evidente enojo causo fruncir la expresión de Kyuubi.

**-"yo no soy ****ningún ángel y si quieres vivir un día mas te sugiero que no te aproveches de la situación maldito mocoso"-** la mujer susurro levemente con un toque amenazador causando que el chico asintiera por su desventaja

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, ambos solamente podían disfrutar el pequeño momento de paz, las sensaciones desconocidas dominaban el momento, sin embargo la duda en la mente del niño empezó a dominarlo.

-"puedo suponer por el hecho de que aun estamos en el plano mental, aquel sujeto no tenia intenciones de matarme"- Naruto vio como Kyuubi asintió lentamente con un poco de enojo –"probablemente fuimos tomados como rehenes o algo parecido"-

**-"eres un idiota"-** Kyuubi dijo fríamente sin mirar a Naruto, ninguno de los dos tenia una expresión que no fuera de seriedad –**"en vez de correr como te dije, te quedas parado como imbecil a que te maten, aun sabiendo que todos en este maldito pueblo no dudarían en hacerlo"-**

-"yo nunca huyo de un encuentro y lo sabes bien"- Naruto sintió como los dedos de la zorra se clavaban lentamente en su cuerpo causando un pequeño dolor.

**-"eso no tiene nada que ver, ese sujeto tenia una poderosa firma de ****Chakra, a simple vista se podían sentir sus intenciones asesinas… si no hubieras despertado abruptamente tu poder hubieras muerto"-** la tensión y miedo en las palabras del bijuu eran evidentes.

-"creo que solo me estaba probando, viendo mis habilidades, resistencia y voluntad… dudo que me dejara vivir su huía del sitio"- los músculos del niño se relajaron al sentir que la pelirroja le daba la razón muy a contra de su voluntad –"pero esto dejo en claro que aun no estoy listo… que decepción"- El rostro de Naruto se torno triste y frió lo cual fue notado por Kyuubi.

-"solo me pregunto que me depara de hoy en adelante a partir de esta confrontación"- Naruto recordó su visión y la extraña sensación de la criatura de ese escenario, también quería hablarle a Kyuubi de eso, pero tenia que estar seguro de lo que había visto.

Varios minutos de agradable silencio pasaron de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión un sonido suave y sincero salía de quien menos lo esperaba.

_**Pequeño demonio sufres en vano y a**__** nadie le importas**_

_**El cielo llora cuando sufres, pero tú sigues en pie después de todo**_

_**La sangre corre por tus manos, tú no eres culpable de nada**_

_**Te temen por lo que creen que eres… la sangre de los culpables al final se derramara.**_

Naruto vio sorprendido como Kyuubi había empezado a cantar una pequeña canción, su dulce melodía llena de verdad causaba conmoción y sentimientos en el rubio, pero decidió escuchar más esa nostálgica tonada antes de hacer algo.

_**La venganza no curara tu **__**corazón adolorido**_

_**Pero se que disfrutaras cada momento de ello**_

_**Pequeño demonio que te pudres en el dolor**__**… quiero decirte que no estas solo**_

_**Yo estoy aquí contigo, para protegerte de las mentiras y engaños**_

Una suave sonrisa salia del niño al oír esas palabras, muy diferente que las falsas mascaras de su vida diaria, una sonrisa verdadera, delicadamente sintió como su cuerpo se relajo al máximo.

_**Pequeño demonio… todos te odian por **__**que te temen**_

_**Solamente quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado por siempre**_

_**La sangre de los culpables e inocentes correrá por mis manos por verte feliz**_

_**Nuestra verdad es lo **__**único que prevalecerá en el mundo**_

_**Mi p**__**equeño demonio no llores más… **_

_**Ya**__** veras que la sangre se derramara tarde o temprano.**_

_**Mi p**__**equeño demonio no sufras más…**_

_**Que siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

Las miradas de los dos seres se cruzaron por largo tiempo, ese era uno de los pocos momento que de verdad les traía paz a sus caóticas vidas, ambos no entendían el por que de sus acciones ya que ese sentimiento era totalmente ajeno a los dos. Una risa suave salia de Naruto causando un poco de confusión en el bijuu.

**-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- **Kyuubi pregunto con curiosidad.

-"bueno… nunca imagine a un ángel cantándole a un demonio… me siento de verdad afortunado"- Las palabras sinceras ocasionaron que un nuevo rubor diminuto en la zorra sin embargo una sacudida en el chico detuvo el momento.

-"oh… parece que el sueño se termino"- una voz de decepción salio del rubio al ver que su cuerpo desaparecía de ese plano mental –"es hora de ver lo que de verdad nos enfrentamos…"-

**-"solo no cometas una ****estupidez… Naruto"-** El chico solamente asintió al momento de despertar completamente en un sitio desconocido.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 4.

* * *

Nota del autor: Hola!... bueno antes que nada me da gusto volvernos a encontrar queridos lectores, espero que mi ausencia sea recompensada con este capitulo y disculpen la tardanza.

Nombres en japonés fueron traducidos y aportados por el fácil sistema de Traductor google, como lo dije antes y ahora yo no soy tan bueno en esto de los idiomas como algunos de mis colegas escritores y amigos cercanos… con trabajo yo hablo español y "mal español", así que cualquier reclamo es recibido, pero recordaran que simplemente opte por los nombre así por que suenan mas atractivos que en el idioma español.

Espero no ofender a nadie y agradezco su comprensión.

Glosario

_Jūryoku panchi__: _"golpe de gravedad" primera técnica nombrada por Naruto basada en el KI de los Shinobi, solamente que esta no solamente se limita a soltar la intención asesina al oponente si no que lo concentra en un solo golpe devastador.

_Osae eria:_ "Zona de presión" técnica en la cual se ejerce una fuerte concentración de KI (Instinto asesino) para doblegar, asfixiar y matar al oponente por la presion.

_Kokushibyō__: _"Muerte negra" técnica tipo demoníaca (procedimiento desconocido) Efecto: causa Dolor masivo y un deterioro del sistema acelerado.

_Hebunrīraito__: _"Luz celestial" técnica tipo Divino (procedimiento desconocido) Efecto: al ejercerse grandes cantidades de energía llenan el área dañando a todo ser viviente

_Raijingusan__: _"Sol naciente" técnica del clan Fénix (procedimiento desconocido) Efecto: Crea una inmensa lluvia de fuego.

_Sekai-kan__: _"Juicio del mundo" técnica de tipo desconocido (procedimiento desconocido) Efecto: Crea un tipo de ambiente nocivo y mortal para quien sea atrapado en el.

_Tenbatsu__: _"Castigo del cielo" técnica tipo divino (procedimiento desconocido) Efecto: crea una concentración de energía en forma de un rayo poderoso.

_Kaze no ken__: _"Espadas de viento" técnica del clan Dragón (procedimiento desconocido) Efecto: Crea corrientes de viento que cortan todo a su paso.

Bueno… espero que no sea demasiado fantasioso para su gusto, pero es mi historia así que esperare que mis ideas vayan acorde a la trama.

**N.A.-**Hola a todos de nuevo y para los que no me conocen me presento… yo soy GTH089 y estoy a su servicio.

N.A.1.- Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, y espero que sea de su agrado.

N.A.2.-He de decir que me cuesta trabajo escribir algo con el suficiente valor para admitir que es bueno, como dije antes y ahora mismo, yo no soy un gran fan que ha visto los capítulos del anime y ha leído el manga un millón de veces(ese es mi sueño… sniff).

N.A.3.-Bueno, el tema del canto ya la tenia escrita y la utilice en los "Nueve cuentos del zorro" pero me gusto mas esta versión, como nota extra pueden escucharla con la tonada de Misa no uta de Death Note ya que de ahí se inspiro.

N.A.4.- Muy bien… con respecto a la propuesta de multiparejas y el hecho de que muchos esperan que sea una sola he decidido que así será y solamente un Naru/FemKyuubi habrá como pareja principal.

He de decir que estoy sorprendido y tuve que acomodar los capítulos futuros para eso, pero al final no importa por que creo que me agrada mas la idea de una sola pareja(aunque admito que puede a ver uno u otro romance por ahí… claro si es que ustedes quieren).

N.A.5.- Hay muchas mas interrogantes que salen con cada momento como las intenciones del misterioso sujeto y esas visiones de Naruto que serán respondidas mas adelante.

Hay imágenes que me ayudaran a que se den una idea de los personajes que llevare, las cuales están en mi perfil para facilitar el proceso justamente al final, algunos los hice yo (el de la misteriosa bestia de la visión) y otros pues son fan art del publico en deviantart.

N.A.6.- ideas y sugerencias serán aceptadas, por demás doy gracias a todos las personas que me leen y espero comentarios así como de mis demás trabajos, asta entonces los estaré esperando.

N.A.7.- Recuerden que mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo… (ya ven cuanto me tarde desde la ultima vez)

_"Por un mundo fantástico y maravilloso que nos deja volar mas lejos que lo que nadie mas ha imaginado nunca, un mundo infinito de sueños a nuestro alcance... un mundo perfecto que se puede expresar en una hoja en blanco"_

_GTH089 fuera…_


	5. Verdad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Hola! por favor disfruten de la lectura!.**

**-"ABCD"- Demonios y Deidades hablando**

_**ABCD Demonios y Deidades pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_-"ABCD"- Nombres de Jutsus y Técnicas_

* * *

Nuevo Mundo

5.- Verdad.

* * *

La suave brisa se movió entre los árboles moribundos, las ramas muertas rozaban entre si produciendo sonidos huecos por el eco del lugar, la oscuridad de la noche protegía ese paisaje de ultratumba en el cual se manifestaban el sonido de los espectros.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una pequeña choza bajo la protectora luna sombría, una desgastada estructura hecha de madera y algunas piedras. A simple vista el lugar parecía abandonado no obstante al acercarse al sitio se podía sentir un grande aura de muerte.

De lo que parecía ser una ventana se podía ver un débil resplandor de una pequeña chimenea que danzaba lentamente al punto de la extinción, muy cerca de una silueta se encontraba acostada en una improvisada cama hecha de pieles de diversos animales.

El cuerpo recostado pertenecía al joven Naruto Uzumaki, su estado no era el mejor de todos, a simple vista parecía un moribundo, su respiración subía y bajaba tranquilamente, su pequeño cuerpo presentaba un agotamiento mortal, pero a pesar de eso se levanto bruscamente.

El rubio dejo escapar un diminuto grito al sentir su cuerpo golpeado, sus músculos ardían como las mismas llamas del infierno, podía sentir algunos huesos rotos tomándose su tiempo para reconstruirse, los latidos de su pequeño corazón se incrementaron en su totalidad por su inesperado estado de alerta.

En vano intento pronunciar palabras, su garganta seca tenia el sabor de su propia sangre, esa sensación desagradable causo un poco de nauseas pero se contuvo. El chico intento levantarse para caer de nuevo por la debilidad de sus piernas, lo mas que podía hacer era llevar sus manos a su rostro para sentirlo levemente deformado por la inflamación.

De nuevo su atención paso a ver el sitio en donde estaba, no podía asegurarlo pero ese lugar parecía estar alejado de la civilización por el mal estado, las paredes de madera estaban de un color pútrido y con musgo creciendo en el, los viejos muebles destruidos y una chimenea de piedra en igual estado.

También noto un aroma que ocasiono que su estomago rugiera de hambre, el suave aroma de algunos alimentos en una vieja cacerola de metal se mezclaba con el viejo olor del lugar, Naruto podía asegurar que no era el mejor del mundo, pero era mejor que la comida putrefacta.

Por unos instantes recordó lo asqueroso que eran los alimentos, nunca podía darse el lujo de tener comida buena por el simple hecho que no podía obtenerla, el robar era una de las cosas que mas despreciaba y el cazar animales siempre llamaba demasiado la atención sea donde sea.

Sin esperarlo la puerta se abrió lentamente, chirriando un sonido de oxido y el crujir de la madera, la silueta de un hombre apareció siendo reflejado por el fuego, su rostro frió y espeluznante no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

**-"despertaste mas rápido de lo que creí"—**el misterioso hombre hablo mientras ponía algunos bultos en su mesa de los cuales caían sangre.

El ojiazul no respondió, aun estaba débil para pronunciar algo, pero también para defenderse, sin embargo no dejo de vigilar al hombre para ver algún rastro de sus intenciones.

Los pasos del sujeto se oyeron en toda la choza, los sonidos de algunos trastos y unos líquidos continuaron por leves momentos. Los ojos del niño se abrieron cuando un vaso de refrescante agua se poso delante de el y con dudas tomo el liquido sintiendo como el agua limpiaba y curaba ese molesto sabor a sangre.

Una vez mas vio como el tipo camino hacia la cacerola y sirvió dos platos con una extraña especie de sopa, algunas verduras flotaban en el liquido amarillento espeso, lo que parecía ser carne aparecía soltando pequeños rastros de humo de agradable aroma.

**-"no esta envenenado si es lo que piensas"-** A pesar que eso fue lo primero que pensó el chico, su hambre opto por engullir los alimentos.

Una pequeña sonrisa de agrado salio de su rostro, nunca antes había probado algo digno de ser comestible y en buen estado, el silencio reinaba, solamente el choque de los utensilios daba muestras de que algo sucedía en ese lugar.

Varias rondas mas de sopa y algunas carnes asadas dejaron al niño satisfecho, nunca antes había pensado que tendría un festín así, por unos momentos olvido en la posición en que se encontraba, se reprendió a si mismo por bajar la guardia delante de un desconocido que fácilmente podría matarlo.

Cuando volteo a ver al sujeto este lo veía con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad, sin embargo no había nada mas en sus acciones, el joven frunció el ceño al recordar cuanto odiaba esas miradas.

**-"por la manera en que comes puedo asegurar que nunca habías probado algo así"-** el moreno hablo causando que el niño tomara su actitud normal.

-"¿Quién eres y que quieres?"- Naruto pregunto secamente sin modificar su expresión.

**-"sin mas no recuerdo ustedes los humanos siempre agradecen al anfitrión después de cada comida"-** el chico gruño al oír que el sujeto se burlaba de el** –"pero no importa"-**

**-"mi nombre es Istar y vengo en nombre de mi maestro para ver tus cualidades"- **el pelinegro clamo con autosuficiencia y egocentrismo.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?"- el rubio pregunto una vez mas al irritante ser.

**-"mi maestro quiere ver si realmente eres digno y de gran poder"-**Una ira en el chico surgió al ver que el ser solo daba vueltas a su pregunta.

-"¿Quién es tu maestro?"- arto de repuestas sin sentido el chico opto por saber quien lo mandaba. Una suave risa malévola y burla salía de Istar, el ojiazul miraba con impaciencia y enojo al ser que parecía divertirse de su persona.

-"¿Qué están gracioso?"- Naruto clamo molesto y si hubiera podido trataría de matar al sujeto sin importar la diferencia de niveles.

**-"o gracioso niño es que tu eres mi maestro"-** La cara del niño quedo quieta y sorprendida por la declaración, no sabia si seguía burlándose de el o iba en serio, ya que su sonrisa se apago dando una poderosa confianza.

-"¿Qué?..."- el niño intento hablar para ser interrumpido por el ente.

**-"bueno… no eres exactamente mi maestro después de todo…. solo digamos que lo fuiste antes que "renacieras" de nuevo"-** ahora Naruto estaba en una gran confusión por todo los datos nuevos que recibía.

-"explicate"- una sonrisa de satisfacción salio de Istar y se recargo en su silla para esa larga charla.

**-"es una larga historia muy compleja, así que por que no comenzar por el final, seguido del inicio para terminar en la mitad"-** Una vez mas el rubio sintió como se burlaban de el contando el relato como si fuera un infantil cuento.

**-"hace mucho tiempo servía a un ser totalmente omnipotente, alguien tan poderoso que fue temido por lo propios dioses del mundo entero, un ser que nació de la tierra misma para desafiar al mismo cielo y el infierno… "- **La sonrisa del ser comenzó a formarse llena del recuerdo de aquello lejanos milenios donde todo era muerte y destrucción.

**-"mi maestro tenía un poder que cambiaria al mundo, pero por causas del destino murió antes de completarlo… sin embargo no entrare en detalles y dudo que la zorra que esta en tu interior te pueda decir ya que es mucho antes que existiera"- **Istar redujo su tono de éxtasis por aquel desenlace oculto dentro de su mente.

**-"**¿Cómo sabes de Kyuubi?"- el chico se alarmo al oír a esa persona hablar de su inquilino y mas por saber su genero.

**-"cuando el mas poderoso de los demonios en la tierra de los últimos milenios es encerrado en un humano es muy difícil guardar el secreto"-** Istar cruzo los brazos como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

**-"como te iba diciendo mi maestro murió y fue condenado al mas cruel de los castigos del los tres reinos… la tierra, el cielo y el infierno lo exiliaron su alma hacia el "**_**Mugen heimen**_** (plano infinito)", un lugar donde no existe nadie, ni siquiera hay vida ni muerte y de la cual no hay escapatoria"- **Naruto veía con gran desconcierto y una inexplicable duda sobre la historia del demonio, el no le proporcionaba suficiente información por alguna razón.

**-"sin embardo el no era un estupido y haciendo uso de todo su poder logro que su cuerpo al morir traspasara las reglas naturales y renaciera guardando las capacidades que obtuvo con los pocos milenios que vivió, con el propósito que su sueño se cumpla algún día"- **Los ojos de los dos seres se cruzaron, cada uno tenia en su mente sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo el único que compartían era el de la sed de saber por lo que estaba por suceder.

-"lo que tratas de decirme es que yo soy la reencarnación de tu maestro…" mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación –"no salgas con esas estupideces"- El ente se burlo del chico una vez mas.

**-"veo que renacer entre los humanos engrandece su capacidad de dudar de los demás… bueno ¿te comente que mi maestro tenia una curiosa capacidad en sus ojos?"- **Los ojos del niño se ampliaron al ver que este sujeto sabía sobre su habilidad, más aun cuando solamente se limitaba a usarla dentro de su mente limitando su capacidad, nunca en su cuerpo físico.

**-"el tenia la capacidad de ver el alma de los seres vivos, así como su misma esencia… un poder inútil si me lo preguntas para nosotros los demonios, sin embargo el le encontró diversas utilidades"- **Istar miro como las gotas de sudor y un leve temblor pasaba por el cuerpo del niño por la información.

-"lo que dices no tiene sentido… cualquiera podría tener ese poder, podría ser un jutsu o una línea de sangre"- El joven divago tratando de engañar al demonio

**-"estaria totalmente de acuerdo si no fuera por el hecho que sus reencarnaciones son los únicos que tienen ese rasgo, este no se compone genéticamente, solamente se obtiene de la memoria del cuerpo renacido que en esencia solamente cambio de forma"- **El pelinegro explico tranquilamente sintiendo que el niño tenia sus dudas.

**-"otra prueba clara será que tu no tienes el mismo tipo de Chakra que los humanos… o me equivoco"- **Su sonrisa de satisfacción obtuvo su máximo esplendor cuando vio que el rubio no podía objeción.

El rostro del niño una vez mas quedo serio, la información que poseía el demonio era demasiado asertiva para pasar por una simple coincidencia, pero opto por saber un poco mas del ente, ya que ni siquiera el mismo tenia una idea de lo que le sucedía.

-"que me puedes decir de eso"- Naruto ordeno al demonio que solamente miraba con interés indescriptible al joven.

**-"veo que tienes curiosidad… no quiero aburrirte con los detalles, pero si insistes lo haré… en los tiempos cuando los demonios y los ángeles aun dominaban este mundo a manos de la violencia y la justicia, mi maestro nació con el propósito de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, su fuerza y poder era algo que podía detener las mas poderosas criaturas de sus días, un poder único que no era parte de ningún ser en la tierra, ni yo mismo puedo comprender"- **la tensión en el ambiente se propago al momento que el demonio comenzaba a emitir una aura parecida a la del rubio, sin embargo esta no se podía igualar ya que era irregular e inestable a diferencia de la suya.

**-"a el le gustaba llamarlo **_**Dākuōra**_**, según el era la energía de los seres vivos en su forma mas primitiva, tomando su fuerza de la cual se derivan casi todas las demás formas de energía corporal de los seres vivos, así como las energías elementales como el fuego, tierra, agua, viento, rayo y sus variantes"-**Ya fuera una coincidencia o no, Naruto comenzaba a creer que aquel sujeto no mentía en lo absoluto.

**-"Lo único que se es que eres el primer ser que en verdad pudo mantener esa fuerza en su estado mas puro sin morir además de mi maestro, un hecho en tu vida causo un giro dramático en tu persona, tan fuerte que no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo, tu sistema de energía humana, Chakra en este caso, fue contaminada por así decirlo, tan rápida y brutalmente que te ahora ya no eres mas un humano por así decirlo"- **Varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del rubio, pero solo una diminuta expresión de satisfacción se mostró en su rostro, algo espeluznante pasaba por su cabeza y podía sentirse bien por ello.

-"ya veo… entonces no creo que hallas venido aquí solamente para decirme esto ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual estas aquí? "- Naruto miro fijamente a los ojos totalmente rojos del ser, sabiendo dentro de si mismo que no podía confiar en nadie y menos en ese desconocido.

**-"jejeje… eres muy listo para alguien de tu edad niño, yo vine aquí para ver si eras digno de poder llevar al poder de mi amo, ahora se que podrás hacer buen uso de el… si ese no hubiese sido el caso ahora estarías muerto"- **Istar se sorprendió al ver que no hubo ninguna respuesta de miedo o temor en el joven, de hecho el niño sonrió en lugar de eso, tal como lo hacia su anterior maestro.

-"veo que no tengo ninguna opción"- Sin gran esfuerzo el niño se levanto lentamente de su improvisada cama, ahora parecía que de la nada había recuperado sus fuerzas y su voluntad se engrandecía a cada momento.

-"¿Cuál era el verdadero sueño de tu maestro anterior?"- Casi después de algunos minutos de silencio el sonido de una pregunta que Istar no se esperaba causo que sonriera al ver los viejos momentos de su vida donde su anterior maestro le había contado sus propósitos

**-"el quiera cambiar al mundo… mostrar que podía salvar a este mundo podrido… no para llevarlo a una nueva era… sino para empezar de nuevo sin ninguno de los males que lo inundan y las asquerosas criaturas que lo habitan"- **sin saber si era coincidencia o destino Naruto miro con determinación al demonio.

-"veo que tenemos algo en común además de ser su reencarnación…" - El rubio camino hacia la ventana más próxima admirando la zona donde se encontraba -"yo también quiero cambiar al mundo…"-

Los dos se limitaron a mirar el exterior, los pensamientos de perturbante alegría surcaron por sus mente, por parte del niño solo podía imaginar que finalmente podrá comprender y fortalecerse mas para su propósito, la ayuda de este sujeto será muy valiosa, tal vez… solo tal vez por fin algo bueno le sucedía en su patética existencia

Por parte de Istar pensaba de nuevo en la gloriosa época que se aproximaría, una como la anterior donde la destrucción y el poder reinarían sin importar el lado en que se viera, a el no le importaba la vida y mucho menos la muerte, el era un demonio guerrero y la batalla era lo único que le importaba, junto a su nuevo amo podría enfrentar los mas peligrosos retos… eso seria estupendo sin duda.

-"¿Entonces puedes enseñarme a usar estos poderes adecuadamente?"- el chico pregunto al moreno sin voltear a verlo.

**-"mi maestro me había dado instrucciones precisas de cómo ayudarlo en su próxima vida, te ayudare dándote información y algunas cuantas de sus técnicas, sin embargo tu tendrás que averiguar como usar tu energía para llevar esas técnicas al máximo nivel así como ganar tu poder, no pienso ayudarte mas que en dar unos cuantos ejemplos y si mueres simplemente tengo que esperar a tu próxima vida"-** ninguna queja salio del niño que simplemente regreso a tomar un merecido descanso.

-"no esperaba menos, puedo suponer que mañana mismo empieza el entrenamiento ¿no es así?"- un gesto afirmativo se vio en la cara del demonio.

-"solo una pregunta más… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu maestro?"- El rubio pregunto sin mucha atención.

**-"nunca supe su nombre verdadero, era algo que desconocía a pesar de estar junto a él varios milenios… sin embargo el se había hecho llamar **_**Kura-juu (la bestia sombria)" **_**– **El demonio camino al lado opuesto dejando esa conversación para otro dia al ver el cansancio de su actual maestro.

-"Kura-juu… es un buen nombre"- con un suave movimiento se acostó en aquella improvisada cama de pieles pensando en varias cosas sin importancia.

Naruto finalmente dejo que su cuerpo descansara para que al día siguiente empezara el camino que lo llevaría hacia sus objetivos, pero en esos momentos solo quería ver a una persona en especial para saber su opinión de lo que había escuchado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto dentro de la aldea de Konoha un gran escándalo se estaba generando, unas personas gritaban en una gran sala donde se encontraban la mayoría del consejo de Konoha, las voces de protesta hacia su líder comenzaba a tornarse mas agresivas que de costumbre.

-"Hokage-sama por el bien de la aldea debemos deshacernos del demonio lo antes posible"- un hombre de aspecto sencillo y arrogante protesto causando la agitación de los presentes.

-"el niño puede ser una amenaza en un futuro cercano, no podemos darnos el lujo de mantenerlo vivo"- una mujer de cabello rosado hablo ganando toda la aprobación del consejo civil.

Por otra parte no muy lejos de ahí la parte del consejo formado por los clanes mas respetados miraban con aburrición la misma actuación de los civiles que se formaba en cada reunión, sin decir una sola palabra ya que como siempre nunca llegarían a ningún lado.

-"SILENCIO"- la voz del Sandaime retumbo en la habitación del consejo dejando escapar una minúscula intención asesina que calmaba a los civiles y atemorizaba levemente.

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir mis palabras?, este asunto no les concierne, la decisión de Naruto es solo mía"- el anciano solo suspiro al oír que de nuevo los gritos comenzaban como si nunca hubiera pronunciado algo.

Después de unos momentos un hombre se levanto dejando ver sus elegantes ropajes lo que daba indicar que era un civil de un estatus social muy alto.

-"pido disculpas por mi insolencia Hokage-sama, pero concuerdo con mis compañeros concejales, ese niño se ha convertido en una molestia para mis asociados que tiene temor por las represaría que podría tomar algún día aquel niño, no puedo negar que siento un gran odio por el demonio, sin embargo prefiero mantenerme alejado lo mas posible, lo único malo es que la manera en que ronda por las calles parece afectar en cierta medida a los habitantes dañando así el consumo relativo de varios de ellos, eso seria tomado como una perdida razonable en el consumo interno y externo de Konoha ya que también los extranjeros ven nuestra debilidad y podrían aprovecharse de ella"-

-"Madao-san, siento decirle que estoy al tanto de estos problemas, pero puedo asegurarle que no hay que preocuparse en lo absoluto sobre el muchacho y respecto a los asuntos económicos eso es razonable ya que la gente se alborota con facilidad y solamente basta con "corregir" las pequeñas fallas de los aldeanos"- Sarutobi comenzó un nuevo discurso sin embargo como siempre no parecía ser escuchado.

Después de largos momentos el Hokage decidió que era suficiente plática inútil y con suma autoridad termino la junta mensual de los concejales, una reunión inútil que solamente dejaba con dolor de cabeza al anciano que se recargaba en su asiento.

Pero a pesar de los argumentos inútiles que le ponían enfrente no podía evitar tener ese extraño presentimiento en su interior, algo que le decía que los aldeanos no estaban totalmente equivocados sobre Naruto.

-"Naruto"- el líder suspiro al recordar los últimos momentos que había interactuado con el rubio hace dos años…

-"Escena retrospectiva"-

Recargado en una incomoda silla se encontraba el Hokage Sandaime, los sonidos y olores a medicina del hospital llenaron sus sentidos produciendo un gesto de desagrado en su rostro, a el no le gustaba para nada aquellos sitios donde se trataban a los enfermos y heridos.

Levantando su vista ligeramente vio como un pequeño cuerpo en esa cama del hospital se quejaba dolorosamente, el cuerpo del niño aun presentaba graves daños y era delicado en su mayor parte.

Su figura era mucho mejor que cuando llego, la mayoría de la piel se había sanado por completo, los huesos soldaron exitosamente, los daños internos terminaron por desaparecer después de varias cirugías, el cuero cabelludo del niño se regeneraba con éxito.

Sin embargo el aspecto del niño seguía siendo el mismo igual antes de su ataque, la condición de su cuerpo reflejaba el hambre y los maltratos que pasaba a diario en su miserable existencia y su mirar era el de alguien que anhelaba la muerte.

La culpa lo invadió de nuevo antes que pudiera pensar en algo que pudiera solucionar los problemas imponiendo algún tipo de ley bajo pena de muerte a quien tratara de lastimarlo de nuevo, cualquier cosa que pudiera facilitar la vida del niño.

Sin embargo el consejo nunca le permitiría imponer tales leyes, a pesar de ser el Hokage no podía hacer nada en contra de los argumentos que le pondrían enfrente suyo, las maneras legales eran contundentes dándoles a favor la balanza de la "justicia" a esos estupidos civiles y algunos de sus Shinobi.

Se rió levemente al pensar por unos momentos que se había convertido finalmente una marioneta del pueblo, en esa figura que servia más que para reclamar sobre los problemas relacionados con el pueblo, un idiota que cumplía los caprichos de los ignorantes que protegía ciegamente.

Sin embargo aunque aparentaba esa figura enfrente de la mayoría de su pueblo el sandaime ocultaba una cruel y firme autoridad bajo esa mascara, el no era por nada el líder de una aldea, de una u otra manera encontraría la forma de hacer pagar a los infelices por esa atrocidad.

-"ugh…"- sin esperarlo los sonidos de las maquinas comenzaron a aumentar repetidamente, un diminuto sonido de dolor broto del niño que yacía enfrente suyo y sin esperarlo se levanto para estar a lado del rubio cuando abriera sus ojos.

Naruto se levanto lentamente mirando fijamente hacia enfrente suyo sin siquiera prestarle atención al Hokage que lo miraba con preocupación, las manos del niño temblaban ligeramente, los dedos mostraban la deterioración de estar en coma un lapso de seis meses, las piernas debilitadas por el gran periodo de inactividad.

El rostro del Hiruzen se torno mas serio olvidando su preocupación al ver directamente a Naruto, sus ojos sin vida estaban llenos de sentimientos de odio y rencor, los mismos que poseían los asesinos y monstruos que mataba y asesinaban sin piedad.

Lo más impactante fue que su inocente sonrisa infantil, la misma que portaba siempre desde que recordaba, pero ahora era siniestra y oscura, mostrando presentimientos de muerte y soledad, casi una mirada al mismo infierno.

-"Na-naruto que bueno que has despertado"- el anciano hablo con dificultad abrazando al niño, un sentimiento de terror paso por su espalda cuando sintió una escalofriante presencia en el muchacho.

-"asi que estoy vivo…"- el rubio simplemente hablo alegándose de aquel hombre al que una vez considero su abuelo y se levanto completamente de la cama posándose enfrente de la ventana.

-"le agradezco profundamente por salvar mi vida y le agradecería también que se alejara lo mas posible de mi Hokage-sama"- aun sin voltear a verlo la voz del niño sacudió el cuerpo del hombre que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el para hablarle, sin embargo el niño solo mostro una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abría la ventana y se arrojaba por ella.

-Fin de escena retrospectiva"-

A pesar de siempre buscar al niño este encontraba la forma de evadirlo, de mantenerse aislado en las zonas mas desoladas de Konoha y los bosque que lo rodeaban, siempre mostrando esa aterradora sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni siquiera los ANBU lograban encontrarlo, la una solución por mucho tiempo había sido observarlo en su esfera de cristal, pero nunca había notado algo fuera de lo normal, los abusos hacia el continuaba, así como la discriminación e intentos de asesinato.

Por un tiempo había insistido en contactarlo, pero como siempre el entrometido consejo veía con malos ojos sus intenciones poniendo como argumento que solamente causaría una conmoción en los habitantes al asignar mayor vigilancia al demonio… cosa que ellos odiarían por que así les quitaría su diversión con el niño.

Lo realmente extraño había sido hace una semana cuando después de ver como el rubio regresaba de conseguir comida en los basureros, la imagen de la esfera se nublo negándole la vista hacia el niño por mas que intentara.

Sin querer llamar la atención sobre los Shinobis, los civiles y el consejo, había optado por asignar a varios grupos de Chunin a rondar la zona sin decirles específicamente que o quien estaban buscando.

Los únicos informes mostraban que no había nada fuera de lo común en las cercanías, el único rastro que quedaba del niño era la casa de cartón y laminas que fue catalogada como refugio de algún vagabundo o marginado que no era de importancia con la esperanza que estuviera ahí para cuando Naruto regresara.

Mentalmente se maldijo por no proteger mas al niño, se suponía que él era el líder de la aldea y debía protegerlo, no importaba el hecho de que el consejo pusiera alguna protesta, eso no era una democracia era un dominio completamente militar, sin embargo el pequeño detalle que aun resentían las perdidas enormes del ataque del Kyuubi lo ponía en un punto donde tenía que permitir que la parte civil tuviera una mayor voz de la que debería para establecer un equilibrio en su economía básica.

Si eso no fuera ejecutado las otras naciones podrían malinterpretar sus acciones creyendo que al renovar más fuerza militar estarían armándose para invadir o una guerra… una excusa perfecta para su inestable pueblo.

-"¿Dónde estas Naruto?..."- el Hokage suspiro mientras tomaba sus papeles de la mesa principal del consejo.

-"una pregunta mejor seria con quien esta"- una misteriosa voz sonó en el fondo de la habitación y rápidamente el Sandaime tomo su postura de ataque junto con un Kunia en la mano.

-"tranquilisece por favor Hokage-sama, permítame presentarme… Mi nombre es Istar y tengo algo que decirle sobre Naruto Uzumaki"- La sonrisa de aquella figura misteriosa se poso en los ojos del Hokage para ver también como las puertas del recinto se cerraban silenciosamente para una inesperada charla.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5

* * *

Nota del autor: Hola!... Les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leerme y asi como a los que también se toman su tiempo para leer las notas… estoy agradecido con todos… snif (llorando de felicidad de que ya acabe el 5 cap)

Nombres en japonés fueron traducidos y aportados por el fácil sistema de Traductor google, como lo dije antes y ahora yo no soy tan bueno en esto de los idiomas como algunos de mis colegas escritores y amigos cercanos… con trabajo yo hablo español y "mal español", así que cualquier reclamo es recibido, pero recordaran que simplemente opte por los nombre así por que suenan más atractivos que en el idioma español.

Espero no ofender a nadie y agradezco su comprensión.

Glosario

_Mugen __heimen:_ "El plano infinito"… como su nombre lo indica es un plano existencial totalmente separado de cualquiera conocido donde no existe nada ni nadie, así mismo no pueden dejar de existir.

_Dākuōra__:_ "Aura oscura" es una tipo de energía único en su tipo totalmente distinto al Chakra humano y por lo tanto no apto para las técnicas basadas en ello.

El _Dākuōra_ es una energía primitiva pura de la cual surgieron los principales elementos de la vida en la tierra, como el fuego, rayo, viento, tierra y agua, sin embargo no tiene parentesco con ninguna de ellas a pesar de ser su origen.

_Kura-juu__: "_La bestia sombría"

Bueno… espero que no sea demasiado fantasioso para su gusto, pero es mi historia así que esperare que mis ideas vayan acorde a la trama… aunque pensándolo bien ya tomo un nuevo rumbo y en un fanfic el limite es la pereza... jejeje.

**N.A.-**Hola a todos de nuevo y para los que no me conocen me presento… yo soy GTH089 y estoy a su servicio.

N.A.1.- Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, y espero que sea de su agrado, con un pequeña muestra de cómo se maneja un pueblo en crisis ( con paranoia y estupidez) así como la impotencia ante la realidad.

N.A.2.-Espero que esta vez mi escritura mejorara un poco por lo menos, he de decir honestamente que mi fuerte esta en el modo de narración en tercera persona con algunos cambios sin importancia, por lo que no tengo la suficiente experiencia en los diálogos(ojala me puedan decir como quedaron).

Espero que con el tiempo vaya mejorando y aprecio su paciencia con este humilde humano y sus locas ideas.

N.A.3.-Bueno, esta es la quinta entrega de "Nuevo mundo" y hasta cierto punto podría decir que aquí termina el **prologo** de la historia… bueno he de decir que fue un poco largo lo admito pero quería ver la vista del público y hasta ahora estoy indeciso así espero ver su punto de vista de la historia así como para escribir capítulos posteriores.

N.A.4.- Hay imágenes que me ayudaran a que se den una idea de los personajes que llevare, las cuales están en mi perfil para facilitar el proceso, algunos los hice yo (la bestia sombria Kura-juu) y otros pues son fan art del publico en deviantart.

N.A.5.- ideas y sugerencias serán aceptadas, por demás doy gracias a todos las personas que me leen y espero comentarios así como de mis demás trabajos, hasta entonces los estaré esperando.

N.A.6.- Recuerden que mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizo…

N.A.7.- Gracias por mostrarme mis faltas de ortografía y pronto serán arregladas.

_"Por un mundo fantástico y maravilloso que nos deja volar más lejos que lo que nadie ha imaginado nunca, un mundo infinito de sueños a nuestro alcance... un mundo perfecto que se puede expresar en una hoja en blanco"_

_GTH089 fuera…_


	6. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión un bastardo que seguramente en estos momentos se está revolcando en sus pilas de dinero junto a sirvientes fanáticos que cumplen sus caprichos…

**Nota: Hola! por favor disfruten de la lectura!.**

**-"ABCD"- Demonios y Deidades hablando**

_**ABCD Demonios y Deidades pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_-"ABCD"- Nombres de Jutsus y Técnicas_

Nuevo Mundo

6.- Inicio

* * *

"_Los cielos nublados dejaban caer los estruendos sobre el mundo entero, los rugidos de las bestias y los demonios inundaban con desesperación los corazones de los inocentes y condenados a la inevitable destrucción"_

"_Pronto aquellos seres que habitaban esas tierras moribundas escucharon el sonido de la nueva era, la presencia de la misteriosa criatura había detenido momentáneamente a la existencia misma"_

"_El se alzo sobre la tierra destruida mirando a su alrededor donde los campos de muerte reinaban hasta donde el horizonte ocultaba al sol, el mundo desolado mostraba la inmundicia de una existencia sin sentido"_

"_Un rugido surco hasta donde las tierras muertas tenían su fin"_

_-"Había llegado el momento… el momento de salvar a este mundo"- La omnipotente bestia exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba un rumbo indefinido dentro de la moribunda esfera donde la muerte estaba destinada desde el principio._

_-"dejemos que empiece un nuevo mundo…"-_

* * *

_**5**__** Años después en algún lugar de Konoha,,,**_

La sangre corría lentamente por uno de los densos árboles de las cercanías del pueblo de Konoha, las gotas del espeso líquido se deslizaban marcando ese majestuoso árbol con el fuerte olor a muerte, salpicando los pastos inocentes de su suelo.

Un ruido fuerte y seco causo gran conmoción en las cercanías, la silueta de un hombre muerto yacía en el pasto, su rostro presentaba los signos de la pelea inminente, sin embargo la expresión de terror dejaba ver sus últimos momentos de total sufrimiento congelado en el tiempo.

Los sonidos de objetos cortantes sonaron cuando se estrellaron en otro árbol muy cerca de ahí, decenas de aquellos artefactos asesinos se estrellaron en todo lugar sin dar un roce a su objetivo, el reflejo de la luz mostraba las sombras de los perseguidores que terminaron combatiéndose en presa de un sádico demente.

-"HIDEKI"- un grito de desesperación salio de uno de los hombres que se encontraban cerca del muerto.

El shinobi fijo su mirada en su amigo que yacía muerto delante de sus propios ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desecho por algún tipo de golpe extremo, había grandes impactos de puños en todo su cuerpo, cada uno de ellos dejando su penetrante marca de agresión sin sentido.

El castaño frunció el seño y con gran ira se abalanzo en el bosque para buscar al causante de su perdida, su mano se tenso cuando busco dentro de uno de sus compartimentos de su chaleco verde un conjunto de kunai envenenadas.

_-"Byakugan"-_ Sus ojos se posaron en el bosque y con gran concentración pudo visualizar a su objetivo a no menos de unos cien metros.

Su chakra pronto se concentro en sus piernas para incrementar su velocidad, el dolor no tardo en llegar, el uso extremo de sus habilidades combinado con su ira lo habían segado, la sensación de venganza por la muerte de su grupo lo había vuelto lo suficientemente estupido para no retirarse y pedir ayuda.

Su mano se agito lanzando su kunais directamente en el cuerpo de su enemigo que cayo sin mucho esfuerzo, ninguna sonrisa salio de su rostro al notar que este no parecía totalmente muerto.

La risa de ese extraño sujeto salio mientras sin gran esfuerzo retiraba los filosos objetos de su cuerpo, sin siquiera mostrar algún signo de envenenamiento por las mortales armas.

El Hyuuga tomo la postura clásica de su clan y se abalanzo dando un golpe directo en el corazón de su oponente que salio volando al mismo tiempo que grandes cantidades de sangre salían de su boca manchando el lugar.

Los ojos del shinobi se ampliaron cuando vio que aquel sujeto se levantaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, la sonrisa de su rostro mostraba la locura por la sed de sangre y sus heridas parecían desaparecer instantáneamente.

Sin embargo lo que lo sorprendió fue la espeluznante vista que le proporcionaba su Doujutsu, su enemigo se acercaba lentamente mientras un extraño tipo de chakra se manifestaba en su interior, todo el cuerpo del extraño parecía expulsar esa energía pútrida extraña, no había puntos o flujos de chakra, solamente la masa de energía que cubría su cuerpo.

El misterioso ser se abalanzo sobre el Hyuuga, el sonido del filo cortante de alguna arma se oyó a pocos centímetros del joven castaño provocando que girara para esquivar el mortal ataque, varios de sus cortos cabellos castaños volaron lentamente por el aire.

El atacante no perdió tiempo y con un giro de su mano tomo al shinobi por el cráneo estrellándolo contra el suelo, un crujido grotesco sonó al momento que la cabeza del chico soltaba grandes cantidades de sangre.

El grito del ninja fue opacado por la mano del ser, la sangre se deslizaba por las grietas de su piel, los ojos del castaño se volvían a tomar su forma natural por la falta de chakra, su vida se extinguía fría y lentamente.

-"pense que un Hyuuga podía darme un reto digno… que decepción"- la voz del atacante causo gran conmoción en el shinobi herido. La voz de aquel sujeto sonaba a la de un niño, fría y calculadora sin signo de remordimientos. Con la fuerza que le quedaba miro fijamente a su agresor.

El sujeto no media mas que el mismo, de hecho era un poco mas pequeño, su atuendo era una mezcla extraña de ropajes desgastados, telas que pertenecerían más aun civil o un vagabundo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una tela negra que llegaba asta por arriba de la nariz dejando expuesto sus ojos.

Largos cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás con puntas negras dándole un aspecto salvaje, el sujeto estaba totalmente expuesto en términos defensivos, no había ningún rastro de algún arma o de materiales de trabajo Shinobi.

-"¿Quién eres tu?"- el moribundo pregunto con gran esfuerzo solo para ganar una risa de alegría del ser.

-"los muertos no necesitan saber mi nombre"- fue entonces que la mano del joven se deslizo por su rostro bajando completamente su tela –"pero quiero que recuerdes mi rostro en el infierno"-

La mirada del castaño se quedo quieta cuando vio los rasgos faciales del atacante, sus rasgos infantiles resaltaban dando su verdadera edad por descubierto, delgadas líneas en forma de bigotes le daban a su rostro un aspecto malicioso, pero sobre todo esa sonrisa espeluznante parecía ser directamente sacada de un asesino.

-"t-tu er-eres el…"- el shinobi intento hablar solo para sentir como el filo de un objeto cortante atravesaba su garganta soltando grandes cantidades de sangre en un fino chorro de liquido espeso que esparcían por todos lados por el mortal ataque infligido por su pripia arma que le había sido arrebatada momentos antes.

El cuerpo del Hyuuga se retorció mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, la mano del castaño intentaba desesperadamente parar el mortal daño pero era demasiado grande, la sangre ahora estaba esparcida por la mayoría del lugar, manchando árboles, arbusto y rocas cercanas.

El rubio miro con cierta alegría su obra y recogió los suministros que traía consigo el shinobi, cualquier artefacto útil era despojado del cadáver, sin embargo los objetos personales, dinero, atuendos y demás cosas eran respetados, solamente los "trofeos de guerra" como le gustaba llamarlos tenían un valor real.

El ojiazul miro el cuerpo del joven por unos instantes dejando que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, con un suave movimiento se alejo del sitio del combate no sin antes borrar cada rastro de su presencia, limpiando cada rastro de su sangre que pudiera delatarlo dejando el cuerpo para que todos vieran sus actos.

Después de repetir el acto con el resto del equipo de Chunin que ayudaron con su "entrenamiento", el rubio escucho los primeros sonidos de algunos shinobis que se acercaban peligrosamente.

El seño de Uzumaki Naruto se frunció levemente cuando sus ojos azules se quebraron dejando ver pequeñas grietas blancas y un profundo arillo negro rodeando la iris de sus ojos. Si alguien tuviera su visión podría visualizar el vació negro en vez de bosque, seguido de lejanas flamas de distintos colores y tamaños que representaban las almas y poder de los sujetos que venían por el alboroto.

-"Maldición… Jounins"- Naruto murmuro mientras veía como los shinobis desconocidos comenzaban a armarse con Kunai y Shuriken.

Viéndose en desventaja numérica el rubio decidió retirarse de aquel sitio, sus pasos acelerados comenzaron a alejarlo del sitio de muerte, un sonido de disgusto cruzo por su ser al sentirse desilusionado por su encuentro.

Ese asalto hacia los shinobis de Konoha había resultado demasiado sencillo, demasiado aburrido, la emoción de la lucha ni siquiera había aparecido en esta ocasión, fue una pena sin embargo no podía esperar mas de los humanos.

Ese día en especial hubiera aceptado un reto digno, lo suficientemente seguro como para no morir por su arrogancia y sed de batalla, hubiera degustado de una buena pelea si tan solo esos ninjas hubieran estado en un nivel alto-Chunin o por lo menos bajo-jounin, pero al parecer eran unos principiantes.

No era por ser arrogante ni nada de eso o presumir sus habilidades ya que no eran muchas, simplemente sentía la emoción de estar al borde de la muerte como muchas veces ya había sucedido y salir victorioso junto con una sensación de satisfacción de luchar con quien era digno y no de tener una batalla que ni siquiera tenia significado de ser libradas.

No paso mucho antes que el rubio pudiera ver su pequeño y apropiado escondite, aquel lugar donde por unos instantes podía sentirse seguro después de tantos años, esa fortaleza hecha de cartón había perdurado desde que era un niño ahora a sus doce años todavía seguía siendo su hogar, a pesar de tenerlo que reparar constantemente.

Nada había cambiado después del tiempo, aun esa seguía siendo la diminuta casa de cartón, el espacio reducido y desolado seguían admirándose después de todo. Ese lugar era la zona especial del rubio, donde podía entrenar y dormir el tiempo que quisiera, sin embargo algo incomodo cuando quería guardar sus objetos de valor.

Naruto camino directo a su hogar y dejo caer una pesada manta envuelta donde traía consigo los objetos de valor justamente ganados que había podido recoger de sus victimas momentos atrás, los sonidos de metal chocaron entre si.

Grandes cantidades de kunais y shurikens quedaron regadas por el suelo, su brillantes reflejaba la mirada del joven que comenzaba a recorrer y apilar los objetos en una esquina de su hogar, asegurándose de tener cuidado de no perder ni una.

Con un leve suspiro el chico comenzó a limpiar la sangre y la suciedad de cada una de ellas con un trapo viejo, vigilando cuidadosamente el proceso que muchas veces antes ya había hecho, cada una de las armas tenia que estar en un perfecto estado para comenzar su plan.

El limpiar las armas era el principio, luego pasaría a un proceso al cual oxidaba los objetos con su energía, ocasionado que se quebraran y perdieran su uso esencial. Pero cual seria el motivo de destruir tan valiosos objetos… bueno, esa era la única manera en la cual podría sacar provecho de esas armas.

Al ser pobre y huérfano, la gente del pueblo y campos cercanos de entrenamiento comenzaría ha sospechar si de la nada comenzaba a obtener material ninja. Sobre todo esos shinobis enmascarados que lo vigilaban constantemente… o mejor dicho cuando el dejaba que lo vigilaran.

La mejor opción era la mas simple, al arruinar y dejar en un estado de deterioro las kunais y las shurikens, podía venderlas como material viejo de reciclaje para construir nuevas armas. Sin embargo la gente del pueblo nunca le daría ni un centavo por lo que el intentara intercambiar y los que aceptaban le daban una pequeña porción de lo que en realidad debían dar.

Por mucho tiempo había explorado por toda Konoha para encontrar un sitio donde le dieran mejor precio, no es que el lo necesitara, pero aun cuando matara a una presa decente, la carne cruda nunca fue su favorita, con el tiempo se acostumbro a los alimentos cosidos y bien condimentados, además de algunos de los platillos de los humanos, todo por culpa de su engreído y estupido Sensei.

Así que era inevitable que tuviera que comprar verduras y demás suministros en el pueblo, robar nunca fue una opción, el no caería tan bajo como para eso, preferiría morir antes de rebajarse a el nivel de un humano, la ironía del asunto era que tomaba sus "premios" de las batallas que tenia con los shinobis sin remordimiento alguno.

Su mente se perdió por un momento al pensar en los alimentos, su estomago gruño por la necesidad intensa de su comida, hace unos días que no ingería nada.

Después de ver como la ultima arma se consumía parcialmente en sus manos por la energía azulada pútrida dejándolos residuos de oxido en sus manos se levanto para cambiar sus atuendos.

Lentamente se fue despojando de sus ropajes desgastados y parcialmente destruidos, las manchas de sangre aun quedaban de ellos, no importaba si los limpiaba o no ya que muchas personas aun se aprovechaban de que era "débil" y era atacado constantemente dejando su sangre en sus ropas.

Antes de continuar sus acciones miro con detenimiento sus ropas la playera ajustada oscura presentaba grandes cortes y signos de maltrato, los pantalones desgarrados, las marcas de las batallas anteriores dejaban en claro la necesidad de obtener nuevos atuendos.

Su vista giro hacia abajo donde un conjunto color naranja estaba cuidadosamente doblado, ese extraño atuendo era la única ropa que podía usar en publico, de un color demasiado llamativo causaba que donde quiera que fuese pudiera ser "divisado" con facilidad, casi una invitación a matarlo.

Sin embargo por una extraña razón le encantaba ese color, le gustaba la simple idea de mostrar esa ridícula mascara de idiota que todos veían en el cuando rondaba por las calles.

Después de terminar de vestirse salio de su "hogar" y camino lentamente en dirección hacia la concurrida aldea de Konoha, en sus manos poseía la bolsa que llevaba su reciente premio en batalla con el único propósito de venderlo.

Las miradas de odio e ira se posaron en el casi inmediatamente, los insultos y las palabras de amenaza llegaban a sus oídos causando que una sonrisa suave cursara su rostro, muchos de los aldeanos comenzaron a alejarse pensando que el "demonio" tenia pensamientos de maldad cruzando por su mente y no estaban lejos de la verdad.

No era la maldad en si en lo que pensaba, si no lo mucho que ansiaba poder dar rienda suelta a su verdadera actitud y poder finalmente cumplir sus sueños, pero desgraciadamente tenía que manejar las cosas con sumo cuidado como le había enseñado su maestro.

Ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde que había comenzado a entrenar con el demonio errante Istar, varios sucesos que lo habían conducido a lo que era hoy en día. El lo había ayudado arduamente en la formación de su cuerpo y mente los primeros meses, con arduas y extenuantes rutinas de entrenamiento físico.

Casi una de las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenían era una tortura para cualquier humano, no solo basándose en la fuerza física, sino también en la agilidad y resistencia, la habilidad de bloquear los ataques de su oponente y las maneras más sencillas de defenderse cuando son derribados.

No cabe decir de mas que a su edad de siete años en esos momentos parecería demasiado cruel ese tipo de trabajo y mas cuando por varios días estaba en un estado critico por las salvajes golpizas propinadas por su "sensei", ni tampoco por los huesos rotos o la fatiga extrema, sin embargo era algo que no le importaba mucho ya que era muy tolerable al dolor físico.

Solo después de estar seguros de que su cuerpo estaba óptimo para la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento pudieron seguir avanzando.

El control de su nueva energía era demasiado complicado y difícil de analizar y comprender, la pequeña introducción que le había dado cuando se habían conocido no era todo lo que esperaba sin embargo era lo suficiente para darse una idea.

Lo que realmente le había sorprendido era el hecho que ni siquiera había comenzado a tocar la superficie que le podía proporcionar esa energía, su habilidades se habían iniciado con la manipulación de su cuerpo, este poder se había centrado en tomar lo mas básico y aumentarlo sin necesidad de recurrir a enormes y ridículas defensas que proporcionaba el chakra.

Prueba de ello eran sus golpes de presión que había creado, estos al analizarlos con el tiempo se podían dar cuenta que no era ningún tipo de ataque en especial, solamente era una variación del KI que se empleaba para someter a un enemigo o intimidar, todo reunida en un simple ataque poderoso, no era un aumento en su fuerza por chakra o manipulación elemental, era simplemente su fuerza expresada en un punto

Eso no hacia diferencia en el hecho que tenia la fuerza física de un adulto civil en su mejor forma, muchas veces esto le ocasionaba problemas por ser una criatura tan débil y frágil, su progreso se veía interrumpido por su limitación física y los años, mientras no creciera no ganaría mas fuerza o resistencia en su cuerpo humano infantil.

El poder que poseía era bastante peligroso, su cuerpo toleraba hasta cierto punto su capacidad para usarlo, después de sus límites su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir grandes daños causando que todo su sistema biológico se deteriorara asta casi la muerte, un envenenamiento extremo que según Istar se debía a que su cuerpo cambiaba muy lentamente adaptándose a esas regulares dosis de_**Dākuōra**_, tal vez algún tipo de **kekkei genkai **que se perdía gracias a su poder causando que se contrarresten**.**

Su cuerpo humano no podía resistir tal presión, simplemente no tenia la adaptación necesaria para ello, la única solución era expulsar su poder fuera de su cuerpo en una variación de técnicas que le había enseñado Istar.

Ciertamente esa fue la razón por la cual pasaron entrenando su cuerpo por varios meses sin descanso, gracias a su regeneración podía acelerar el proceso, aun no lo entendía muy bien pero se podría decir que su "herencia" le daba ese regalo, ya que al no poder acceder al poder de Kyuubi no podía acelerar el proceso.

Sin embargo eso no fue ningún problema, el aprendía con rapidez lo que le mostraba el demonio.

Por algunos lapsos de tiempo aquel demonio maldito le platicaba de las épocas antiguas donde los demonios luchaban sin descanso, vagando por la tierra para imponer su poderío, a pesar de en ese momento estar en su forma humana el aseguraba que la fuerza en el todavía era increíblemente aterradora.

En ocasiones eso causaba bufidos de Kyuubi, que se burlaba del demonio por su ego cuando no era más que una basura para ella. Istar era un demonio "Terrenal" igual que Kyuubi, el le explicaba a Naruto las diferencias que podía encontrar en las distintas clases de demonios.

Primero estaban los demonios "terrenales", esa clase de demonios nacían por la concentración maligna o sitios donde la muerte y la vida perdían su poder sobre el terreno, después de una masiva concentración esta finalmente se combinaba para formar a un ser que tenia afinidades con el sitio donde nació, tomando al mismo tiempo una forma de un salvaje animal o parte de la naturaleza.

La siguiente clase era los demonios de "sangre", estos eran creados por el odio y los sentimientos oscuros de los seres vivientes, alimentándose de sus debilidades así como de sus fuerzas, a diferencia de los otros demonios estos eran débiles y ganaba su fuerza de las demás especies, por lo tanto tenia que recurrir constantemente a los humanos para ganar poder.

Los últimos eran los más poderosos de todos, los demonios "eternos". Estos eran únicos y solamente habitaba en el infierno, conocido anteriormente como bestias o deidades sagradas que cayeron en la desgracia y fueron corrompidos por las fuerzas del odio y los sentimientos oscuros, eternamente atrapados en el inframundo para castigar a los seres por los mismos pecados a los que habían sucumbido.

Cuando termino de similar la información podía sentir el enojo de la pelirroja en su mente por recordarle sus orígenes que se negaba a platicar con Naruto, lo mismo con Istar que solamente se rió del niño cuando le pidió le mostrara su verdadera forma.

En el segundo y tercer año de entrenamiento recurrieron a moldear su energía para crear los ataques simple que había guardado durante siglos, la mayoría de ellos basándose en lo mismo que fue su _**Osae eria**_ y su _**Jūryoku panchi **_puro manejo de ki dándole una forma especifica y moldeado directo.

La mayoría de las técnicas que había aprendido fueron cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su debilidad por las ataques de larga distancia, algo que debía aprender a manejar por si mismo si quería vivir. Pero a pesar de ser técnicas de corto alcance estas eran mortales, creadas para matar sin piedad.

Por otra parte durante esos años el entrenamiento en su panorama mental fue igual de agotador, las enseñanzas de Kyuubi eran brutales, los conocimientos y teorías tenían que ser memorizados a la perfección así como emplearlos en la vida real.

La anatomía del cuerpo humano, el saber que punto del cuerpo era el mas apropiado para atacar, las maneras de provocar al enemigo para dejar expuestos sus lados frágiles, saber donde torturar para zacear su sed de sangre y darle al enemigo una muerte dolorosa.

Sin embargo algunas de esas lesiones no eran tan… ortodoxas, su mayor debilidad en ese asunto fue donde tuvo que aprender las diferencias de un hombre y una mujer, cosa con la cual no tenía el menor interés… hasta que Kyuubi se divirtió con el mostrándole que fuera o no humano aun tenia instintos básicos.

Aun podía recordar su risa cuando ella dejo caer sutilmente su Kimono delante de el mostrando una bella figura de diosa, cada detalle se había guardado en su mente para siempre y había quedado inconsciente después de unos silenciosos segundos

Los diferentes tipos de armas humanas y sus cualidades, el manejo adecuado de los proyectiles ninja, cada noche era una agonizante secion de entrenamiento para aprender a lanzarlo con lujo mortal y esquivarlos o por lo menos tratar de que diera en un sitio que no representara una amenaza.

El manejo de la espada fue una manera sencilla de tener una alternativa para defenderse, los cortes precisos y directos eran su fuerte, su defensa carecía de poder dejándole graves problemas en la batalla real e igual manera que su entrenamiento físico este no tendría valor hasta que su cuerpo se terminara de desarrollar de una manera adecuada.

No había necesidad de aprender ninjutsu ya que no podía moldear chakra como los otros humanos, los resultados era desastrosos y brutales, siempre como resultado alguna clase de explosión o breve envenenamiento por el exceso de energía desperdiciada, lo mas que podía hacer era tratar de imitar las técnicas para recrearlas de la manera mas adecuada sin mucho éxito.

Al finalizar el tercer año de aprendizaje Istar considero el progreso del niño y decidió que lo más óptimo era que no aprendiera más por el momento, no había caso en tratar de desarrollar sus habilidades si no tenía el físico y la resistencia para lograrlo.

Los ojos de Naruto casi se salen de sus orbitas al escuchar que su Sensei lo había inscrito a la academia shinobi, con el único propósito de analizar a las criaturas humanas en su ambiente natural, saber las maneras en que podían causar amenazas y estar un paso delante de el… un completo misterio según el propio Naruto, ya que nunca se entero como lo había logrado meter en esa academia con tanta facilidad y sin recurrir al Hokage o tener que verlo en persona.

A pesar de sus reclamos acepto el "castigo", Kyuubi le había dicho que esa idea no era del todo mala, ya que así tendría tiempo de dar una presencia en la aldea, una en la cual lo subestimara y bajara su preocupación sobre su temor sobre el.

Días antes en su décimo cumpleaños Istar se presento ante el y le entrego el atuendo con el que podría protegerse y luchar asta que el volviera para sus siguiente fase de entrenamiento. Entre las ropas se encontraba también ese conjunto anaranjado que le llamo la atención.

Casi al momento de su partida vio con admiración como el sitio donde había entrenado y vivido durante tres años desaparecía lentamente, como si alguien quitara una niebla o la ilusión para dejar ver con claridad el cielo despejado. Nunca supo como lo había hecho pero mientras había vivido en aquel sitio por mas que explorara este parecía no tener fin, solamente la vegetación muerta y los cielos eternamente nublados.

Enfrente de el se encontró su antigua casa de cartón, preservada por los años como si nunca se hubiera ausentado.

Con un ruido de fastidio comenzó de nuevo sus días como civil mostrando esa ridícula mascara de niño feliz y estupido, dejándose maltratar por los aldeanos, siendo ignorado y humillado por todas las personas de la aldea y para terminar yendo a esa estupida academia ninja.

Siempre creyó que los entrenamientos de su maestro eran brutales así como los de Kyuubi, pero la verdadera tortura fue estar rodeado de mocosos insolentes que se mofaban de sus inexistentes habilidades, siempre mostrando esos sentimientos de envidia y vanidad, algo que aborrecía totalmente.

Las ridículas enseñanzas que daban en ese lugar eran absurdas, se suponía que estaban entrenando a los futuros asesinos de su aldea, la mejor opción era hacerles ver lo duro que seria la vida, entrenarlos adecuadamente para que mataran sin piedad y con la mayor rapidez posible, darles conocimientos sobre las tácticas que un enemigo haría para matarlos en grupo y en solitario, clases sobre venenos y armas… pero la cruel realidad era que solamente les mostraban lo insignificante sobre el modo de vivir de los shinobi, teoría sobre el manejo de chakra e historia de su pueblo.

Naruto no tenia por que preocuparse por estar mucho tiempo con esas estupideces, en la mayoría de la ocasiones era expulsado de la clase por varios motivos absurdos, cosa que agradecía para tomar un adecuado entrenamiento a la medida.

Y fue en esos días que había decidido medir sus habilidades con alguien digno, la solución mas obvia era emboscar a los shinobis para imitar sus tácticas y descifrar sus modos de ataque grupal, jugar con ellos asta el punto de solamente matarlos por su desesperación.

No podía negar que era una satisfacción enorme sentir la sangre corriendo por sus manos y buscar mas de ese apasionante elixir llamado "batallas", siempre tratando de recordar que los mataba en una pelea justa, así que simplemente fue una muerte por cumplimiento del deber, no por que los odiara, sino por que eran digno de matar, no eran débiles, eran entrenados para pelear y morir… y así lo hacían asta el final.

Y así pasaron dos largos años asta estos momentos en los cuales a sus doce años sonreía con un botín en la mano para intercambiar por dinero y así comer algo delicioso.

Su vista una vez mas se dirigió hacia el cielo azulado y luminoso que cubría toda la ciudad de Konoha, sin embargo con forme iba caminando termino por alejarse de la zona comercial y se adentro mas y mas a lo que muchos llamaban "los residuos".

Los "residuos" eran las partes pobres y bajas de Konoha, sitios donde habitaban las familias mas pobres y olvidadas de la aldea, donde los ladrones y vagabundos vagaban libremente, donde las reglas de la ciudad se perdían dando oportunidad a que las acciones mas bajas del ser humano dieran su esplendor.

El contrabando, la prostitución, el asesinato a sueldo, la discriminación, el alcohol y las drogas eran una de las pocas verdades que habitaban en el lugar, pero a pesar de todo lo que creyeran lo ignorantes de las clases altas, este lugar era mas humano que lo que ello podrían llegar a ser en toda su vida.

La mayoría de la gente se apoyaba mutuamente, los vecinos cooperaban para sobrevivir un día mas en su agonía, sus males no se afectaban entre ellos directamente, los bandidos y los asesinos protegían los pequeños comercios que perduraban ahí y estos a cambio les brindaban comida y refugio, las mujeres de mala muerte educaban a los niños de los orfanatos abandonados con humildad, respeto y enseñándoles que la vida no siempre es buena, los hombres trabajaban por un sueldo miserable pero aun así no se rendían.

El pueblo mismo ignoraba sus necesidades y los trataba como si tuvieran la peste, carecían de servicios básicos, sin ayuda de médicos especializados o de una compensación alimenticia, lo único que tenían era unos terrenos estériles que había florecido milagrosamente después de que él las visito y algunos animales enfermos.

Naruto no podía comprenderlo, pero tenia una leve simpatía por estas personas, ellos no lo veían como alguien despreciable, no le gritaban cosas desagradables, ni mucho menos atentaban en su contra, de hecho lo trataban como aun igual.

-"¡Naruto buenos días!"- una voz de una mujer que pasaba con una gran canasto lleno de fruta saludo gentilmente al niño.

-"buenos días Izumi-san"- el rubio se inclino levemente ante la humilde anciana, ella vestía con un kimono parcialmente destrozado, su aspecto desaliñado combinaba la suciedad de su ropa por las largas horas de trabajo en el campo, su cabello plateado maltratado era amarado por una cuerda de baja calidad y era rodeada por un grupo de niños que jugaban alegremente alrededor de ella.

-"veo que vas a cambiar de nuevo esas viejas armas"- una sonrisa apacible salio de su rostro.

-"de algo hay que vivir Izumi-san"- el ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa que causo que la anciana riera por su actitud positiva.

-"como quisiera tener tu alegría, tal vez haría las cosas mas fáciles"- después de eso la mujer se alejo dejando a Naruto de nuevo caminando por las calles sin pavimentar.

Cada momento que pasaba era saludado por algún comerciante o persona que conocía al joven, en diversas ocasiones le había ayudado con cosas insignificantes para ganar dinero y así fue ganándose su simpatía.

-"muy bien, por fin llegue…"- Los pasos del rubio se detuvieron enfrente de una tienda de armas el cual presentaba un anuncio con la forma de una garra de un lobo con una Kunai en ella, la fachada presentaba grietas en las paredes así como vidrios quebrados por el uso, una malla metálica protegía las ventanas contra los ladrones que trataran de abusar de su humildad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzo la puerta de la tienda que causo un desagradable sonido. Al ir adentrándose en el local podía admirar los estantes con infinidad de armas en ellas, muchos de ellos de categoría simple como shurikens, kunais, senbon, sables, Katanas, garras metálicas, cadenas con guadañas en la punta, lanzas y demás de artefactos para matar. También las hileras de ropa Shinobi, sellos explosivos, rollos de almacenamiento, píldoras de soldado y varios cosas que no estaba familiarizado todavía.

Sin embargo no tenia tiempo de detenerse ha admirar esas mortales instrumentos de asesinato, era hora de intercambiar su producto por dinero. No tardo mucho ante de ver a la única persona que aceptaría sus armas oxidadas.

Frente de el se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño recogido en dos bollos que daban apariencia de un oso panda, ojos castaño, su piel pálida contrataba muy bien sus ojos castaños, una camiseta china rosada acentuaba su figura infantil en paso a la adolescencia, pantalones shinobis verdes con una pequeña bolsa que contenía varios Kunais.

Naruto camino lentamente hacia el mostrador donde la chica dormitaba suavemente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido el joven se acerco demasiado hacia el odio de la chica para divertirse por unos momentos.

-"Hey Tenten-chan, no es bueno dormirse en el trabajo… cosas malas suelen sucederle a las chicas bonitas"- Como lo había esperado Tenten abrió los ojos rápidamente y con la velocidad de un rayo había colocado un Kunai en la garganta del rubio dejando que brotara una delgada línea de sangre por el pequeño roce.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver de nuevo al rubio en su tienda con la punta de su arma enterrada en su cuello, como siempre el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y reía por su acción.

Las manos de Tenten rápidamente soltaron el arma al asustarse por haber atacado a un cliente, en su sorpresa comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás causando que perdiera el equilibrio, sus ojos se cerraron esperando el impacto, sin embargo este nunca sucedió.

-"creo que tienes que entrenar un poco mas, esta vez te sorprendí con mas facilidad"- el ojiazul bromeo con la chica que yacía en sus brazos.

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba, ella era sostenida por el muchacho, sus dos brazos la rodeaban su cuerpo evitando que tocara el piso, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto y sus rostros estaba a centímetros, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no hagas eso?"- la chica se aparto rápidamente con un suave color rosado en su rostro evitando la mirada de Naruto.

-"no se… ¿cuántas veces has terminado en mis brazos?…"- el rostro de la chica no pudo mas que aceptar la actitud del rubio al saber que no podía hacer nada con el.

-"en serio Naruto-kun, yo podría haberte herido gravemente"- un suspiro salio de la frustrada joven.

-"no te preocupes, yo tengo completa fe en que nunca me harías daño"- el rubio mostro una gran sonrisa ignorando el disgusto de la chica.

-"pero aun así yo te…"- Tenten miro de nuevo al chico tratando de disculparse por la herida reciente en su cuello, pero al ver de nuevo esta ya no se encontraba allí sino que su piel estaba perfectamente nueva, como si nunca lo hubiera tocado.

-"¿pasa algo?"- La voz del chico de nuevo la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-"no… solo hubiera jurado que… ha no es nada"- ella sonrió tratando de quitarse esa sensación extraña y espeluznante de su cabeza -"oh, veo que de nuevo traes shurikens viejos"-

Naruto sonrió y levanto su bolsa para dejar caer una gran cantidad de viejos y olvidados artefactos oxidados en el mostrador.

-"esto es una buena cantidad, supongo que te has de ver tardado mucho en encontrarlos"- la castaña murmuro mientras tomaba nota de la cantidad de material para fabricar nuevas herramientas

-"te sorprenderías lo que olvidan en los campos de entrenamiento"- Naruto se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Después de confirmar la calidad del producto y pesarlo la chica le había entregado una pequeña pero generosa cantidad de dinero el cual rápidamente Naruto metió en sus bolsillos para evitar pequeñas "peleas" al salir de la tienda.

-"Muchas gracias Tenten-chan, espero para la próxima vez podamos hablar sin que intentes matarme"- un gesto de desagrado y diversión salio de la castaña al recordar que cada vez que venia ese muchacho no podía evitar sentir ese extraño presentimiento.

Pero lo mas extraño era el mismo Naruto, ese rubio insolente era un enigma, incluso mas que sus compañeros de equipo, solamente el simple hecho que podía sorprenderla era mas que suficiente para saber que había que tenerle cuidado, aunque ella fura un simple Gennin aun siempre estaba atenta asta el mas minino detalle de su entorno para actuar rápido.

Tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente comenzó a recoger la enorme cantidad de armas oxidadas del mostrador para llevarlos de nuevo a la parte trasera de su casa donde su padre podría fundirlas y hacer nuevas.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo sus pies chocaron con un objeto tirado en el suelo, inmediatamente ella reconoció su Kunai y lo levanto solo para ampliar sus ojos al verlo.

Ahora su Kunia estaba viejo y oxidado de la parte donde juraría que había atacado a Naruto, las orillas afiladas de esta se desmoronaban en pequeños pedazos de polvo y oxido, no comprendía bien lo que había sucedido con el artefacto, ella misma juraría que la noche anterior lo había pulido y afilado igual que todos lo días.

-"esto es en verdad extraño"- ella dijo antes de ignorar de nuevo ese suceso y llevar esas armas para que se reciclaran.

En otra parte cierto rubio comía en un viejo puesto de carne asada en las zonas mas olvidadas de los "residuos", el olor de las carnes asándose y las especias daba una agradable sensación de armonía.

Los pocos sonidos de los clientes hacían que Naruto se sintiera cómodo concentrándose en sus alimentos el solo consistía en un par de carnes asadas junto con un pequeño tazón de jugo de aderezo agridulce.

Sonido de satisfacción salio del rubio al ver su estomago lleno una vez mas desde hace días, no importa cuanto detestara rondar por las calles de la aldea, por alguna razón era adicto a las cosas que solían usar y fabricar los humanos.

Las armas, la ropa y la comida cocinada era una de ellas, el amaba el sabor, la textura y la consistencia de esos alimentos, aun mejor era el lujo de poder saborearlas y comerlas tranquilamente sin que algún aldeano estupido intentara matarlo.

Los ojos del rubio miraron por unos segundos el establecimiento el cual solamente constaba de un par de mesas destartaladas acomodadas adecuadamente para atender a pequeños grupos de personas, las cuales obviamente serian las mismas de la zonas y gracias a sus precios relativamente bajos tenían una pequeña fama en el lugar.

Sin embargo al observar el pobre sitio se podía comprender el por que de sus precios, ya que los únicos que se alimentaban en ese lugar eran pobres y vagabundos, sus miradas tristes podían decir demasiado sobre la cruel vida que tenían, solo para aliviarla u poco gracias a los alimentos de procedencia dudosa.

Un bostezo broto del ojiazul al sentirse cansado luego de tres días sin dormir, el entrenamiento por mejorarse nunca podía parar, tenia que sobrevivir y volverse cada día mas y mas fuerte, tenia que superar esas barreras que le impedían progresar para su desarrollo completo.

_**-"Naruto-Kun, casi es hora de que las clases de la academia **__**empiecen"-**_ Una voz dentro de la mente del chico resonó, casi podía asegurar que Kyuubi había dormido una larga siesta.

_-"vaya… __pensé que nunca despertarías Kyuu-chan"-_ Naruto comento con algo de burla por la gran debilidad de su inquilina por dormir largos periodos de tiempo.

_**-"¿me he perdido de algo?"-**_ la zorra pregunto lentamente al encontrarse en esos lapsos del sueño y la realidad.

_-"no de mucho… solamente de mis nuevas presas del __día"-_ casi al instante podia sentir como el bijuu dejaba escapar un leve gruñido.

_**-"maldición Naruto, te he dicho siempre que me despiertes cuando te enfrentes ha alguien, **__**así podría disfrutar del baño de sangre"-**_los reclamos parecían ser mas de un niño que uno real, el de alguien que se le había negado su juguete.

_-"no era necesario, esos tipos eran solamente unos novatos, no me tarde menos de un minutos con cada uno de ellos"-_ un ligero tono de aburricion y orgullo brotaba de Naruto al mencionar sus logros.

_**-"bueno… supongo entonces que no me **__**perdí de nada"-**_ el demonio pareció desistir de sus quejas _**–"de todas maneras ya es hora de ir a tu "entrenamiento ninja" Naruto-kun"-**_

Un sonido de fastidio era lo único del rubio antes de pararse y entregar el dinero del costo de los alimentos, sus pasos lentos mostraban claro signo de su malestar por encontrar de nuevo a ese grupo de ignorantes que se hacían llamar Shinobis y mas aun a las criaturas que se decían sus alumnos.

-"Supongo que no puede evitarse"- el chico acepto tratando de ignorar las burlas del Bijuu por su próxima tortura.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6

* * *

Nota del autor: Hola!... Les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leerme y así como a los que también se toman su tiempo para leer las notas… estoy agradecido con todos…

Nombres en japonés fueron traducidos y aportados por el fácil sistema de Traductor google, como lo dije antes y ahora yo no soy tan bueno en esto de los idiomas como algunos de mis colegas escritores y amigos cercanos… con trabajo yo hablo español y "mal español", así que cualquier reclamo es recibido, pero recordaran que simplemente opte por los nombre así por que suenan más atractivos que en el idioma español.

Espero no ofender a nadie y agradezco su comprensión.

Glosario

_Dākuōra__:_ "Aura oscura" es una tipo de energía único en su tipo totalmente distinto al Chakra humano y por lo tanto no apto para las técnicas basadas en ello.

El _Dākuōra_ es una energía primitiva pura de la cual surgieron los principales elementos de la vida en la tierra, como el fuego, rayo, viento, tierra y agua, sin embargo no tiene parentesco con ninguna de ellas a pesar de ser su origen.

_Jūryoku panchi__: _"golpe de gravedad" primera técnica nombrada por Naruto basada en el KI de los Shinobi, solamente que esta no solamente se limita a soltar la intención asesina al oponente si no que lo concentra en un solo golpe devastador.

_Osae eria:_ "Zona de presión" técnica en la cual se ejerce una fuerte concentración de KI (Instinto asesino) para doblegar, asfixiar y matar al oponente por la presión

**N.A.-**Hola a todos de nuevo y para los que no me conocen me presento… yo soy GTH089 y estoy a su servicio.

N.A.1.- Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, Se que fue tardado pero por fin encontré nueva inspiración asi que ha escribir!.

N.A.2.-Espero que esta vez mi escritura mejorara un poco por lo menos, he de decir honestamente que mi fuerte esta en el modo de narración en tercera persona con algunos cambios sin importancia, por lo que no tengo la suficiente experiencia en los diálogos.

Espero que con el tiempo vaya mejorando y aprecio su paciencia con este humilde humano y sus locas ideas.

N.A.3.-Se que me salte el tiempo de entrenamiento por un poco… 5 años, de 7 a 12 es mucho tiempo, pero no hay mejor que recordar sucesos y no tardarse tanto en escribirlos en muchos capítulos, además de que trate de no hacerlo un super dios o algo asi, en si su fuerza es muy limitada y sobrevive solo por el hacho de que el hace emboscadas a sus víctimas y asi el numero se reduce drásticamente.

Además de que al ser pequeño es mas fácil escapar y cosas por el estilo.

N.A.4.- Hay imágenes que me ayudaran a que se den una idea de los personajes que llevare, las cuales están en mi perfil para facilitar el proceso, algunos los hice yo (la bestia sombria Kura-juu) y otros pues son fan art del publico en deviantart.

N.A.5.- ideas y sugerencias serán aceptadas, por demás doy gracias a todos las personas que me leen y espero comentarios así como de mis demás trabajos, hasta entonces los estaré esperando.

N.A.6.- Recuerden que mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizo…

N.A.7.- Gracias por mostrarme mis faltas de ortografía y pronto serán arregladas.

_"Por un mundo fantástico y maravilloso que nos deja volar más lejos que lo que nadie ha imaginado nunca, un mundo infinito de sueños a nuestro alcance... un mundo perfecto que se puede expresar en una hoja en blanco"_

_GTH089 fuera…_


End file.
